Bye Bye Baby
by moon maiden of time
Summary: Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other? -HiroSuguru-
1. What to Do

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gravitation_ or anything associated with it, including characters and songs. Nor do I own the lyrics at the beginning of every chapters (or its title, which is also the chapter title). Those belong to the band Ok Go. So, please, don't sue me.

**Summary:** Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Chapter 1:** What to Do

"_Come on in, sweetie pie! Have an apple, have some lye…"_

A guitar string snapped and sliced Hiro's thumb. Hiro cursed lowly underneath his breath as blood dribbled down his thumb. Sticking the injured appendage in his mouth, Hiro realized that Ayaka was still talking. What she was talking about, however, was completely devoid of meaning to Hiro.

She focused on him, smiling brightly. After a moment of silence, Hiro realized that she had probably asked him a question. Her smile faltered, brows furrowing. "Hiro?" she asked, voice a little strained.

Hiro quickly glanced away from her. She was getting that look again, that angry look that meant fighting was in the near future. "Uh, yeah," he tried. "Sure." Hopefully, that would appease her.

Obviously, it didn't, as she frowned at him. "Are you even listening to me? Did I come all the way down from Kyoto so you could ignore me?" She looked ready to spit acid at him. "Again?"

Hiro set his guitar down, taking a deep breath in to pause the bubbling flow of heated words. It really didn't help. "I already told you that I need to have this song figured out by tomorrow."

Before he could get any farther, Ayaka cut him off. "Why? It's not like Shindou is going to be ready to sing whatever it is. He's going to mooning over Eiri, you know that. You could spend some time with your girlfriend instead."

Hiro leaned back in the chair, digging his fingers into the palms of his hands. "It doesn't matter if Shuichi is going to be ready to sing. I need to have it done so I could work with Fujisaki on the background music."

She stood, glaring down at him. "That's always your excuse! You love your band more than your girlfriend!"

"It's my job!" he retorted, quickly standing up so he could glare at her eye-to-eye. "This is how I get paid!"

Usually, Hiro was calmer and more collected. He was the one that was composed and rarely fell to anger during confrontations. However, this was a well-worn argument that had been going back and forth for months. She wanted him to come to Kyoto more often, but he always had work. He wanted her to come to Tokyo more often, but she always had school and homework. This conflict of interests led to nothing but fights.

Hiro took another deep breath in, trying to calm his racing pulse. "I'm not arguing with you about this again," he said quietly and walked away from her into the kitchen.

Ignoring his words, Ayaka followed him. "Don't walk away from me!"

Hiro's calm façade cracked. "Then stop nagging!"

"Maybe if you listened to me for more than three seconds—"

He whirled around to face her. Both of them were flushed. "If I didn't have work to do, I would! And maybe if you talked about something other than clothes, maybe I wouldn't be bored to death and would actually listen!"

Ayaka reared back, the color in her face fading to white. She swallowed and her bottom lip trembled just the slightest bit. Hiro bit back a groan. "I'm sorry then," she said, a waver in her voice. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend, aren't I? I apologize for talking about my day and expecting you to be interested in it all at." She shrugged her narrow shoulders and turned away from him, arms crossing in front of her.

Hiro nearly reached out for her, but his hand paused inches away from her shoulder. This was how it always worked. They fought, she cried, they made up. He _knew_ that he had to stop that cycle so that they could actually move past this. Yet, when he heard her muffled sob, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, arms going around him to grasp at the back of his shirt.

He leaned against the counter, tension flowing out of him as she cried. Were they just going to forget this argument too? Would they just pull away from each other and completely let go of this fight, as they always did? Were they never going to move past this? He shifted a little, cradling her small shoulders in his hands. Distantly, he realized that he was going to have to change his shirt after this.

She sniffled a little and moved her head up to peer at him underneath tear-beaded eyelashes. "I love you, Hiro," she muttered. "I really do." She gave an exhausted sigh and nuzzled at his shoulder. Quietly, she asked, "This isn't working, is it?"

Hiro rested his cheek on her head, feeling the softness of her hair. How many times had he run his fingers through that lovely dark hair? "It was working before," he countered, blatantly avoiding her question.

Ayaka gently pushed away from him and wiped at her red-rimmed eyes with her sleeve. Her slight smile seemed to wobble on her face. "But it's not anymore, is it?" she asked again.

Hiro sighed and crossed his arms, looking over her shining eyes and flushed face. "…No," he finally agreed. He looked down and focused on the tiles under his feet instead of her. He didn't want to see the betrayal and pain on her face.

"Should we just…break-up then?" Ayaka hesitantly asked. Her feet shifted nervously on the tiles. "Since it's not working?"

"We haven't been able to let go of this argument," he pointed out. After another minute, he said, "Maybe we should." He loved Ayaka, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her; prolonging this relationship was only hurting the both of them. Their eyes met and understanding passed between them.

Ayaka stepped forward and placed a cool kiss on his cheek. "We could stay friends," she offered as she backed up. When he silently nodded, she smiled sadly and gathered her things. There was one last moment where she paused at the doorway. "Maybe one day, later on, if things are different…," she stopped there, stared at him for a few seconds, and then left.

As he shut the door behind her, he realized he knew where that sentence was headed; he knew why she really wanted to stay friends. However, Hiro simply didn't think he could do something like that. There was only one person he had ever waited and hoped on; what she had presented was only the vaguest of possibilities. He knew what would truly happen. So Hiro breathed around the lump in his throat, ignored the sting in his eyes, and went back to his guitar.

* * *

Suguru rolled over and groaned. There was no way his alarm clock was going off this early, was there? Lifting his head, he saw that yes, yes, that was his alarm clock and yes, it was an ungodly early hour of the morning. Faceplanting back into his pillow, Suguru lazily slammed one hand around until he hit something that made the beeping finally stop. Content now, he curled under his blankets, ready for another five minutes of snoozing, when an arm curled around his middle.

His eyes opened wide. Oh. Yeah. There was that now, wasn't there? Biting back another groan, Suguru tried to think back to last night. He had come home, done homework, practiced some, and then…the dance club. Why did he think that was a good idea?

There was a warm puff of breath against the back of his neck. Ah, yes. That was why. The dancing had been relaxing and the man had been gorgeous. The other activities last night had also been wonderfully relaxing. However, this man was a complete stranger.

Suguru sighed a little and pulled himself out of bed. Looking down, he saw that the man was still just as gorgeous as he had been the night before. The illusion was broken when Suguru jabbed the man hard in the side and the stranger flailed awake.

"Wuh?" the stranger mumbled, eyes only half-open.

Suguru started collecting the clothes that were most definitely not his and said, "Time to get out. I have things to do and you're not staying here." He dumped the clothes on the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. Before he entered however, he said, "Be gone by the time I get out." He didn't wait for an answer.

When he came out ten minutes later, the only sign that two people had been in the bed was the extremely rumpled blankets. He walked downstairs only partly dressed, thankful that his parents were gone for the month. (His father had a business meeting in Germany—or was it the U.S.?—and his mother had a conference in France…or Spain, maybe.) His allowed both his science books for school and his new compositions for Bad Luck to take over the kitchen table. His homework was to be faxed in by that afternoon and work started in only a few hours.

He was scribbling down an equation about something—gravity? force?—when he saw the phone number penned on his hand. Was this that man's number? Making a face, he rubbed it away with his thumb. Really, he had to stop this whole one-night stand thing. There was something almost wrong about how many phone numbers and various articles of clothing he had collected within the past few months.

He hadn't been that bad before he had joined Bad Luck. These meetings had only happened once every other month or so. Now they were happening every other week. Suguru bent his head and exhaled slowly. These one-night stands were definitely not helping his whole "crush" thing. It sounded so juvenile, yet it was the best word he could come up with. Two years ago, Shindou Shuichi and Nakano Hiroshi had fallen into his life…and he had been an idiot and fallen for Hiroshi. How dumb could he get?

Giving up on his homework, he instead focused on his compositions. Alright, he had to admit that it wasn't his fault that he had fallen so hard. There was just something so entrancing, so captivating, about Hiro. At least he hadn't been stupid enough to act on it—not just simple flirting, but fully act on it. If Hiro outright rejected him…

No. Hiro wasn't that cruel. He would be unfailingly kind about it. And that would make the rejection all the worse. There was also how Hiro was dating the lovely Ayaka-san. Making any sort of moves would just be a complete and utter failure.

Suguru shook his head and focused on the clarity of his music. Really, he had to stop being so ridiculous. He had work of all sorts to be done today; he shouldn't be concentrating on something that would come to nothing. Suguru sighed and quietly murmured melodies under his breath.


	2. Oh Lately It's So Quiet

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** Yes, obviously I own _Gravitation_. This whole fanfiction thing means absolutely nothing. (JK.)

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **Okay, this thing is pretty much all planned out. It's about 13 chapters along with a sequel (that's also about 13 chapters). So, nobody should worry about me abandoning this. And thanks for the reviews; they complete my life.

**Chapter 2:** Oh Lately It's So Quiet

"_Whose sheets you twist, whose face you kiss? Whose house are you haunting tonight?"_

Looking over the scribbles, Hiro frowned. He tilted his head, squinted his eyes, and tried to decipher the scribbles again. Still, nothing. He leaned over and pushed the crumpled paper at Fujisaki. "Can you tell me what this is supposed to be?" he asked.

Fujisaki narrowed his eyes at the messy print. "Um…not really." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, eyes scanning the papers on his synthesizer. "Shindou-san gave it to me like that."

Hiro flattened the paper on his knee, drawing the fingers of one hand over the smeared ink. No, there was no way to decipher the scribbles. He placed the paper in the folder of guitar tabs and decided to just ask Shuichi tomorrow what the hell all the scribbles signified. He was making absolutely no headway on it tonight; one more day wouldn't hurt, especially since he and Fujisaki were working more hours than they really needed. Even K and Sakano had already left for the night.

Idly strumming a minor chord, Hiro looked down. He wasn't really working, so he knew he should just go home. For the past week however, his apartment had seemed cold and empty, much like it had before all of his stuff had been moved to the place.

Hiro strummed another chord, this one twanging metallically in the near silent recording room. It wasn't like Ayaka had lived in his apartment, yet he distinctly felt her absence. At home it was always so quiet, so still. Even here, he at least had Fujisaki's presence to combat whatever solitude there was.

Vaguely, he wondered if Fujisaki ever had girl issues like his. Or guy issues that were like it. (He wasn't completely oblivious to Fujisaki. Most people seemed to forget him, Hiro noticed, but there was something intriguing about this Seguchi-Tohma-miniature; that intrigue, however, was for something other than how he emulated his cousin.)

Hiro shook his head to rid himself of the thought. No, this wasn't the time to be wondering about his band mate. As if hearing his thoughts, Fujisaki shifted and sighed, gathering his papers together.

"You done?" Hiro asked.

Fujisaki glanced at him, a smile curling the corners of his mouth up. "I am for tonight." He looked away almost hesitantly. "I have some business to catch up on."

Hiro flipped the folder closed on the pages he had been ignoring. "What kind of business?" he asked. He and Fujisaki weren't really friends, but Shuichi was constantly hung up on Yuki-san and Ayaka was gone…

Fujisaki's expression went blank, his smile turning from professionally calm to emptily placid. "Ah…I have to meet with some people," he murmured quietly. "You?"

Hiro gathered his guitar and papers together. The truth really did not want to be spoken, but he said it anyway. "Nothing, actually."

Fujisaki looked up, interest evident in his bright gaze. "I'm surprised. Usually you're out with Ayaka-san."

Hiro winced. He had mentioned it to Shuichi the day after it had happened, but he and Fujisaki had been mainly concerned with this new song the past week. He looked down, fingers tightening around the neck of his guitar. "We, ah, we actually broke up last week."

Fujisaki paused, eyes cutting over to him. "I'm sorry, Hiroshi." His fingers twitched against the papers, as if he wanted to grab something.

Hiro shook his head. "It's wasn't working out. It's…it's better this way." He let out a sigh from deep in his chest. Really, all he wanted to do was to bring her back and take back all his words and kiss her and—

He shouldered his guitar and attempted a smile. Hadn't he already decided that he wasn't going to wait for her? It truly was better this way. He just…needed to get over her.

"Do you want a ride to your meeting?"

Fujisaki gave him small smile. "I was just going to walk there." He placed his things in his backpack, threw it over his shoulder, and headed out of the room. "It isn't that far."

Hiro bit back the urge to say, It's late, it's dark, it could be dangerous. He wasn't Fujisaki's mother; he was barely the kid's friend. Instead, he dipped his head in nod and gave it up. Their walk through the building was quiet. Absentmindedly looking over, Hiro noticed something. Ayaka had always seemed so tiny compared to Hiro; surprisingly, Fujisaki was quite similar in build. He came up to just past Hiro's shoulders, his frame slender and lithe.

Hiro looked away from his band mate and concentrated instead on his own thoughts about getting over Ayaka. He needed a rebound, something simple and not too heavy with the emotional aspect of the relationship. Yeah, that would work just fine in getting his mind off his ex.

They got to the ground floor. Hiro turned, looking over Fujisaki. "Are you sure you don't want a ride? It would be faster than walking."

One side of Fujisaki's mouth quirked up. "No, thank you, Hiroshi-san."

Hiro paused. It was always "Hiroshi-san". Half of him wanted to question it; instead he let it go, said his goodbyes, and left.

* * *

Suguru stepped further back into the shadows and rubbed at his hand. Why did no one use paper anymore? Was it that hard to come by? When the inked phone number was nothing but a smear, Suguru stepped back out on the dance floor. The bass thumped heavily, sending a heady thrill to his pulse. Smiling, Suguru threw out his arms and made his way to the middle of the sweaty throng.

Lights pulsed around him, creating a strobe light effect in regards to motions. Everybody shined slickly from sweat, the aroma heavy and prevalent in the air. Every once in a while, glitter rained down on them, coating everybody in shimmering starlight. Everyone danced and laughed and smiled.

A pretty blonde girl bumped her hip against his, pressed flush against him, white teeth and heavily glossed lips close to his mouth, and twirled away. A tan man drew a square hand along the sweaty slice of skin between jeans and shirt and then turned to the other dancers. Suguru grinned and threw himself into the music.

A dark-haired man drew close to Suguru, big hands easily capturing Suguru's hips and pulling them close together. Suguru smiled up at him, drawing his hands up the broad chest and along the wide shoulders. The man smiled, dipping his head down, closer to Suguru. His eyes were very very dark.

He continued to move until Suguru could feel lips brushing the shell of his ear. "What's your name?"

There was something wrong with the man's voice, but it was also deep and rough and sensual, sending heat to all the right places. Hands locking behind the man's neck, he stood on his toes, mouth against the man's ear. "Suguru."

The man pressed his hips closer and Suguru could feel the erection straining against the jeans. The hot mouth went down and pressed wetly against his neck.

Despite all the little warning bells going off in his head, Suguru pressed closer to this strange man. This was what he needed: just one night, where he could just feel instead of think. Already any and all thoughts he had about one Nakano Hiroshi, the now ex-boyfriend of the very pretty Ayaka-san, were slowly slipping from his mind. He didn't need to think about Hiro, the kind-hearted, intelligent, gorgeous man. No. He needed to think about the handsome man that was right in front of him and slowly dancing him away from the crowd.

Back in the shadows once more, Suguru let himself be pressed against the wall. The hot mouth nipped at the soft juncture of neck and shoulder, sharp enough to sting but not enough to hurt. One hand pressed flat against his stomach, the slender fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his jeans. Flushed with warmth, Suguru tipped his head back and let it happen.

The fingers skimmed along his flesh and then came back up, drawing his shirt up. They tickled lightly against his ribs, causing him to squirm on the thigh between his legs. The man cursed lowly and drunkenly slurred, "Sugo…Soga..."

Suguru rolled his eyes. At least he wouldn't have to worry about this one trying to drag it out in the morning—if it even lasted that long. The man drew back and then came back down, pressing his mouth harshly to Suguru's. Suguru nearly gagged at the thrusting tongue and then had to ignore the heavy taste of alcohol. This…this wasn't shaping up to be one of the better one-night stands. Inebriated partners were much less coordinated and much messier than sober partners.

Then the man used one arm to draw Suguru up so his toes were barely touching the ground. The hand turned into a claw on his ribs, nails pricking sharply. The free hand went down and roughly grabbed his ass, pushing him roughly against the man's firm body. That hot, wet mouth descended on his neck again, this time biting so hard that pain flared along his nerves.

No, this wasn't going to work. Suguru shifted as much as he could and threw all his weight into the jutting erection. Cursing, the man fell back and Suguru dipped along the shadows, slinking along the wall and behind people until he was at the lighted bar. He leaned against the top, trying to get a breath of air to his suddenly empty lungs, when a man against the bar noticed him.

The man grinned lecherously and asked, "Hey, cutie. How much is it for a night?"

Suguru glared at the man and his laughing buddies. Then he turned away from them…and noticed his reflection in the mirror that ran along the back of the bar. He appeared horrendously pale, especially compared to the raw dark mark that was quite visible under his open collar. His mouth was glossy, wet and red and swollen. His hair was sticking out in every direction. Glitter shimmered in his hair, on his skin, along his rumpled clothes. He looked like a whore.

Suguru looked away. Shame was curling his stomach and causing bile to rise in his throat. Carefully, he pushed a hand under his shirt and touched the aching place on his ribs. His fingers came back with the lightest smearing of blood. Had he really fallen this low? When he looked away from his shaking hands, he met his reflection's eyes; they were solemn and sober and dark, so very dark.

Quickly, he glanced away. What would people say if they saw the composed, the collected, the calm Fujisaki Suguru in this situation? His lips curled in a sneer at the thought. He took another fleeting glance at the whore in the mirror. Then he straightened his clothes, gathered his backpack and jacket at the coat check, and left the club.

The air was crisp, chill in his throat. The slight breeze brushed away the heated haze from the club and brought clarity back to his thoughts.

What had he been doing these past months? He had been going on one-night stands to avoid his problems. Yet, how stupid could he be? He had learned from Tohma that one never avoids the problem; one confronts it and comes out on top.

Suguru hefted his bag a little higher on his shoulders and glanced at the creamy slice of moon in the sky. The sprinkling of stars in the darkness reminded him of the shine and shimmer of glitter falling to a heady bass thump and revealing weaknesses in the light of a mirrored bar. Taking a deep breath in, he looked to the concrete beneath his feet.

He knew what he needed to do.


	3. You're So Damn Hot

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** I am totally Murakami-sama, yes, I am. The whole poor American student thing is just an act. Really.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **And here we go! This is the start of the turning point. Thanks for the reviews! (And favs and alerts! Woot woot.) And DUDE. Over 100 hits? Are you people joking me? OMG THANKS. (And P.S.- since I've actually started writing Hiro/Suguru again, I have other ideas tickling my brain. Y/Y?)

**Chapter 3:** You're So Damn Hot

"_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all."_

Suguru straightened his collar and frowned at his reflection. He could do this. It wasn't that hard to simply ask someone to go get coffee. His frown twitched as he stared at the mirror; fretfully, he drew a hand through his hair, frown growing when his fingers caught themselves in tangles. He had to remember: it was only going to be coffee.

Sighing, he left the bathroom and headed downstairs to grab his stuff. He shouldered his backpack and left the empty house, trying to imagine asking Hiroshi-san out for coffee. (And would he be able to finally let go of the "-san"? Would Suguru really be able to call him "Hiro"?) Maybe he could do it under the ruse of talking about the music they needed for this new song…?

Even that might be suspicious though. It wasn't as if they were actually friends or anything (as evinced by the constant "-san"). They were band mates, colleagues, nothing more. He hitched his bag higher and breathed deeply to hopefully rid himself of the twisting knot in his stomach. Well, it would be a sign of friendship if they did this. And once they became friends…then he could try furthering the relationship.

All it would take was time.

* * *

Hiro smiled and laughed when Shuichi's face went all cutesy and lovesick. Across the room Sakano fluttered helplessly about the tour report he was going over and then blanched when K pulled his gun out and aimed at Shuichi. Despite the threat, Shuichi continued in his ramble of his "wonderful magnificent Yuki". Three shots later and Shuichi had run out of the room, still happily rambling and both K and Sakano were chasing him fruitlessly.

Hiro leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. He had been up all night, tossing and turning, trying to figure out how to go about this whole "rebound" thing. It would supremely simple to just go to some club and find some willing person. However, it would also be supremely simple for the press to get a hold of that and to spread it through the media. (He sometimes hated it how he and Shuichi were frequently mobbed by nosy reporters while Fujisaki was completely ignored.) It would also be easy to merely find a willing fan and go about the whole rebound thing. But, once again, fans could easily go to the press and spread that around.

His fingers itched to with the urge to strum across guitar strings. He almost wanted to just do one of those things and let the press get a hold of it, but he hated seeing his face smeared across the latest gossip magazine with his personal life (among quite a few lies and exaggerations) open to everyone who wanted to see it. What he needed was somebody who was discreet and would not immediately go to some nosy reporter.

Fujisaki leaned forward and idly drummed his fingers against the table. "How does Shindou-san do it, Hiroshi-san? He always seems to avoid K-san's gun."

Hiro couldn't stop his grin. "I have no idea. He just does whatever and it works."

Fujisaki frowned a little, but it mostly was affected. "I wish I knew his secret." While Hiro laughed, Fujisaki leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, a slight smile settling on his mouth.

Hiro almost froze at the sudden frisson of heated lust low in his stomach. Confused, he looked away, frowning. He had never looked at Fujisaki with anything more than professional companionship. Where had it come from?

Almost hesitantly, he looked back over to Fujisaki. He wasn't the kid Hiro had always thought him. His skin was clear and pale, the brown eyes sharp and bright. The dark green hair stuck out, soft and smooth looking. His shoulders and waist were narrow, his chest and hands slender. He was…an attractive young man.

It shouldn't have been such a shock. Fujisaki was just as mobbed by admirers as both him and Shuichi. They just weren't admirers of the Bad Luck, it seemed. Hiro saw the smeary ink phone numbers on Fujisaki's hands. He saw the dark shadows under listless eyes that appeared on the same days as those phone numbers. He saw the sparkle of missed glitter on slender hands and pale temples and dark hair. He saw the supposed-to-be covered love bites present on the pale neck. It may have been an assumption, but Hiro figured he was pretty damn close.

Fujisaki was attractive and was used to purely sexual based relations and was both quiet and discreet.

Hiro nearly laughed when he realized the direction his thoughts were heading in. Fujisaki…his rebound? It was almost hilarious. It was not how Fujisaki was in fact male (as he had realized his bisexuality years earlier) and it was not even how Fujisaki was his band mate. It was just…he was _Fujisaki_.

However, the more he rolled the thought around, the more it made sense. If his assumption were correct, Fujisaki would be perfectly fine with a relationship that revolved more around the physical connection instead of the emotional one. Hiro had noticed both his bisexuality (if the flirting indicated anything; Hiro believed it did) and his desirability. Fujisaki was quiet enough and professional enough that he wouldn't go to the media, no matter how the relationship would end.

Some part of his conscience was pinging, guilt rising at the thought of simply using somebody. However, he remembered his cold, empty apartment (the apartment that had once been bright and cheery despite Ayaka not being there) and he remembered the twisting ache in his chest and the tight knotting in his stomach when he lay in his bed late at night with thoughts of his ex. He needed to stop; the guilt disappeared, heat taking its place when he covertly glanced over to Fujisaki. However, it would be awkward if he just went up to Fujisaki and ask to embark on some physical-based relationship.

…He needed to feel the situation out first and see if Fujisaki would be receptive to advances of any sort. Maybe he liked his (assumed) one-night stand lifestyle? Maybe he didn't want to get involved with his band mates?

Shuichi was bodily dragged back into the room by K, Sakano despondently following the two of them. When Sakano shakily started his report again, Hiro sighed. He and Fujisaki would no doubt be working on the music for that new song again tonight.

…Maybe dinner afterwards? It was a bold idea to start with, but it was always a possibility. When K brought out his gun again and started chuckling maniacally, Hiro quickly brought his attention back to the meeting.

* * *

Suguru sketched down another note and experimentally played the last bar of the song. He glanced over to the now typed lyrics of the new song, noted the place of them within the music, and glanced over to Hiro. In response, Hiro strummed out the few chords that accompanied the synthesizer. When he was done, they smiled briefly at each other, proud in that they were done with the music for another verse.

Hiro stood and stretched his arms high while Suguru started slowly gathering his music. Looking over to see the arched back and flat stomach, Suguru let out a shaky breath. This was it. He had been putting it off all day. It was rather late for coffee, but a drink of some sort would probably be acceptable at this time of evening. He looked over again and saw the strong, broad back bend as Hiro leaned down to start packing up his guitar.

Suguru quickly looked back to the music. While they were walking out. That would be the proper time. They would walk down to the lobby together, as they always did, and then Suguru could pose the simple question of getting drinks. It would be just fine.

He was just getting ready to power down his synthesizer when Hiro asked, "Do you want to go to dinner, Fujisaki?"

His hand completely missed the power button and instead hit the keys, sending loud, discordant notes chiming through the now silent room. Slowly, he looked up. Hiro was staring at him, one eyebrow arched in question. "What?" he asked.

Hiro smiled and all higher thought functions cut off. "Do you want to go get some dinner? We've been here all day and I know I'm hungry." His smile widened and there was a flash of white teeth. "I know a good place close by."

This new opportunity was right in his reach. He only needed to stay calm. Carefully, he pressed the power button of his synthesizer, the instrument quietly shutting off. He gave a smile and hoped it wasn't as wide as it felt. "Alright, Hiroshi-san."

A quick frown erased Hiro's smile. "Fujisaki, we've been band mates for a while. Call me Hiro." The frown turned back into a blinding smile.

Suguru nearly dropped the files of notes he held. He took a deep breath to quell his shaky nerves and responded with, "Then call me Suguru."

Hiro paused for a second in his gathering and then quietly said, "Okay."

At first, the following walk down to the lobby was almost awkward, their conversation stilted. However, once they were walking to the restaurant, conversation flowed easily. The restaurant was a simple affair, quiet and out of the way. The food presented was plain but delicious.

Although the conversation was easy, Suguru, at first, felt off balance. Hiro was not addressing him by surname. Hiro was actually conversing with him. Hiro was having dinner with him. If that were not enough, Hiro would sometimes laugh or give that bright smile and Suguru would feel hot all over.

By the end of the dinner, Suguru was extremely glad that it had happened. However, it was still unusual. It almost seemed random, this sudden invitation to dinner. They had worked like that before without the urge to go out to dinner. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. Being part Tohma, Suguru was almost suspicious of this event. He wanted to call Hiro out, point out some ploy or plot that was designed to bring him down. But then Hiro would smile at him, and Suguru had to chalk the invitation up to Hiro's friendliness.

They left the restaurant a while after they were finished and went their own ways. Suguru felt both ridiculously giddy and an uneasy anxiety. This was much different than all his meetings with people at clubs. Much, much different. This would be true, based not on the carnality of sex, but on companionship, friendship, and perhaps one day love. The thought was almost silly, slightly girlish, but it ratcheted his giddiness upwards and made the anxiety fade.

Suguru smiled up at the winking stars and laughed loudly, happily, uncaring of the late hour.


	4. Crash the Party

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** I…do not own _Gravitation_. Wait, what do you mean you already knew that?

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes:** Hey, whoa, PEOPLE. When did I get over 200 hits? You crazy awesome people you. Keep rocking. (And, hey, review, please. It makes my life.)

**Chapter 4:** Crash the Party

* * *

"…_dancing on the tables all night long."_

* * *

Suguru easily dodged Shuichi's flailing arm and nearly sighed. The singer was acting crazy again—well, crazier than usual, that was. He hadn't even caught the reason this time…and he really didn't care. If Shindou were following form—and he would be as he was that predictable sometimes—it was something related to Yuki-san.

Hiro laughed and tried to catch one of Shuichi's flailing hands. His smile was a lovely curve, bright and entrancing. Suguru ducked his head and continued to shyly look at the handsome face from behind his bangs. It had been two weeks since that night at the restaurant…and every other night had ended with them at some restaurant or other, talking music and friends and everything and anything in between.

In the corner Sakano started weeping about something or other. Hiro caught sight of him and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, expression soothing, attention now away from Shuichi. Shindou was now free to continue flailing and ranting about whatever it was. Suguru quickly backpedaled when one flailing arm came much too close to his head.

It was almost weird, how Hiro had suddenly focused on him. They had not been friends…and yet they were now acting as if they had been. It was weird…and suspicious. Something about this was still settling uneasily with him (he figured it was that most of his upbringing was Tohma's doing and Tohma had a way of emphasizing paranoia).

He pressed closer to the wall when Shuichi started swaying crazily, arms and hands going every which way. Then he tried to completely immerse himself within the wall behind him when Shuichi started _sparkling_. It was vaguely disturbing.

K stepped forward and aimed. It didn't stop the swaying or the sparkling. The next three shots, however, did. Hiro paled, Shuichi froze (in a rather insane and twisty pose), and Sakano did not even notice, still quietly sobbing over some folders. K was starting to lecture now, gun swinging just as crazily as Shindou's earlier swaying.

Hiro was even acting friendlier than usual during working hours. Once again, it was suspicious, but…he had just broken up with Ayaka-san. He was bound to look for more companionship after something like that. And, well, it was an _opportunity _for him. There was no way he could pass something like that up.

K ignored Shindou's mad dash for the door and instead pushed him into a seat. Suguru carefully made his way back to the table and sat down next to Hiro. (Hiro flashed him a quick smile which Suguru definitely did not blush at.) With impressive and obvious willpower, Sakano drew himself together and started his reports again about the newest album.

* * *

Shuichi had finally come down off whatever high he had been on about Yuki and was sitting in the corner, supposedly fixing some lyrics. Hiro thought Shuichi actually wasn't working, as seen by the large, inked hearts. Rolling his eyes at his lovesick friend, he laid the music sheets flat in front of him and brought the guitar closer to himself; the song was coming along well.

A few bars into the song, he glanced up and caught Suguru's eyes. He smiled and watched with satisfaction as Suguru flushed and ducked his head. Still pink in the cheeks, Suguru glanced up from underneath his eyelashes and his mouth quirked up in a small, coy smirk. Hiro quickly looked back down to his music, blood suddenly pounding quite loudly in his ears. Suguru was really not supposed to have that kind of effect on him. Attraction was all well and good, but this kind of heart-thumping desire was certainly not expected, especially for somebody he had just noticed a few weeks ago.

Hiro finished the song, making sure to stay focused on the sheets in front of him instead of the synth player next to him.

Still feeling the slow thump of blood and the curling of heat in his stomach, Hiro tried to map out his next move. Suguru was taking the dinners well enough. He just somehow needed to see if Suguru would take sexual advances well. Yes. That was his next move. Somehow, someway.

Humming caught his attention. Still in the corner doodling, Shuichi was singing some fast dance song, something that would only be played in…

Struck with an idea, Hiro restrained his grin and started to strum the opening chords of the next song.

* * *

Suguru slowed in putting away his music and glanced over to Hiro. Were they going out tonight? Did he need to ask tonight? Or was Hiro doing something else? Was he busy already with other plans?

Seemingly psychic, Hiro looked over to him and smiled. "Suguru, I was wondering something." He set his guitar in its place and shouldered his bag. "You know a lot of clubs, don't you?"

His stomach did a sudden, horrid flip-flop. "W-what?" He had never stuttered. Ever.

Hiro's smile faltered, brows pinching together. "Clubs? Dance clubs? I figured…" He trailed off.

His pulse was jumping and his tongue felt leaden in his mouth, too big and too clumsy. "What do you mean 'figured'?"

Hiro was frowning outright now. "You just come here some mornings looking really tired." Suguru tried to regain some composure by arching an eyebrow at the ambiguity of that, but Hiro continued with, "And you would have glitter on you. I would think that's the only place to get glitter on you." His eyebrows went up as if to say, "Unless you're hiding some sort of secret."

Damn. Glitter was always a bitch to clean off. Knowing he was caught, Suguru swallowed around the lump in his throat and asked, "Why do you want to know about dance clubs?"

Grinning once more, Hiro said, "I was thinking maybe you could show me one. Clubs are fun, but I've only had Shuichi drag me to them and well…" Hiro winced at whatever memories he had of _that_.

Suguru had to concede to that though. As crazy and out there as Shindou was, it had to be interesting to go to a dance club with him. And maybe…

"Okay," he agreed. The day was Wednesday so, "Friday?"

Hiro's grin was charming. "I'll pick you up at your place at seven?"

His turning stomach evaporated into butterflies. "Sure." Heat was warming his whole body; he and Hiro walked through the building and amicably parted ways at the entrance.

* * *

Hiro drew a hand through his hair and frowned at the mirror. With the possible heat of the club, it would probably be better to tie it up…

Giving up on that, Hiro walked out of the bathroom and flopped down on his bed. They would go to the club and it would be warm and dark and intimate and he was going to kiss Fujisaki Suguru, his bandmate. It was the next logical move in his plan, after all. But his breath was catching in his throat and his chest ached. Sighing, he leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed the frame there.

It was a picture of him and Ayaka. She was in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. They were smiling at each other. Carefully, he traced a finger over the glass. She was so beautiful, but she had only offered him "maybe". And "maybe" simply wouldn't work.

He placed the picture back on the nightstand, face down. He was going to go through with this. He had to. On that thought he stood and headed out of his apartment.

* * *

Hiro had asked for his address and had confirmed the time earlier in the day, but seeing Hiro on his family's doorstep, holding out a motorcycle helmet, a grin on his face, sent all those butterflies rushing through him again. Hiro, as always, looked gorgeous in tight pants and a button-down shirt and his grin was downright enticing.

Suguru told him the directions to the dance club and then the helmet was shoved over his head and he was swept onto the back of the motorbike and they were off. The world turned to tinted blurs of colors and his stomach was left back at his home in the rush of speed. Hiro's waist was narrow in the circle of his arms and his back was broad, strong, and warm against his front.

…Really, it was all rather sexy.

As usual, the dance club was packed, the heat an almost tangible thing, the music a thrilling rhythm with a heavy bass undertone. They made their way into the middle of the crowd of people, dancing to the beat. And then, somehow, between the first hour and the second, Hiro made his way close so they were dancing with each other.

The graceful hands were on his hips, thumbs sneaking touches against the slice of bare skin between jeans and shirt. His hair created a dark curtain around them, the light shifting in and out. Their thighs brushed and one leg confidently moved between Suguru's. They were so close that Suguru could see the sweat beading along the pale forehead, above the seductive mouth, along the smooth throat.

The bass thumping in time with his pulse, Suguru was damn near ready to just lean that little bit closer and press his mouth against Hiro's. But, just at that moment, Hiro grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the crowd, pressing past people to get to the bar.

Hiro leaned against the bar and ordered two bottled waters. His hand was much too warm against Suguru's, but he didn't seem to think anything of it. While they waited, Suguru looked at the mirrored backing of the bar. Both of them were flushed, sweaty, smiling…

Suguru moved another inch closer. The bottles were handed to them, condensation cooling their hands. Hiro made to open his and leaned close to Suguru. "I'm really having fun here. And you do this often?"

Suguru looked away, absentmindedly opening his water. "Yes." He could feel his stomach churning with his shame of the long line of one-night stands behind him. In the hopes of stopping the churning, he took a swig of water.

It was like some sort of nightmare when he heard loud laughter to the side of him. They twisted around to see the culprit; then Suguru had the urge to hit someone. Of course, the one night he came to this club with Hiro would be the night that the man that had made the hooker suggestion last time would be there.

The man raised his eyebrows at Suguru, a perverted grin on his face. Then his eyes cut over to Hiro. "Careful of that one," he called over the music. "He looks cute, but he's gotta have diseases or somethin'."

Suguru took a step forward, untangling his hand from Hiro's. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked coldly.

The man's grin widened. "You're always leaving with someone different. Though it is your job, so, eh." He shrugged.

Hiro placed a hand on Suguru's shoulder and frowned at the man. "I don't like the implications you're making about my friend." He straightened, looking much more menacing than he had only seconds before.

The man seemed to suddenly realize that Hiro was taller than him and he paled, stammered something out, and quickly backed away.

When he looked up at Hiro, Hiro was determinedly looking away from him, though the corners of his mouth were twitching up. No questions were asked about what the man had said and Suguru's stomach settled. Then Hiro turned to him, grinned, and Suguru had to abandon his mostly full bottle to go back to the dance floor.

Something was different, he noticed, while they were dancing. Hiro was still smiling, but there was a quirk to it that had Suguru blushing. His eyes were dark, watching every one of Suguru's moves. And his body was close, so close, radiating heat and energy.

Suguru still wanted to kiss him, but after what they man had said…best to leave it for another time, he decided.

And then Hiro danced him to the edges of the crowd, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. One large hand pressed him close to the broad chest, the other settling against his hip to tug him close. The lips against his were chapped and dry and he could feel the moisture of sweat all against him, but it sent heat racing through him. He stood on his toes, dug his hands into the long hair, and kissed back with all the skill he had.

All too soon was Hiro pulling back, breathing quickly. Then he ducked back in for other kiss and murmured, "This okay?"

Suguru nodded and they exchanged another lazy, heated kiss. Hiro pulled back. "I think it's time to go," he said and Suguru jumped to attention, nodding at the suggestion. He felt as if his thoughts were going too slow for the situation.

On the ride home, Hiro was just as broad and just as warm and just as strong, but this time, Suguru was wondering if Hiro could feel his erection.

Hiro stopped at his home, took the motorcycle helmet back, gave him a sweet kiss and then a grin that set his heart thumping, and then drove off. Suguru was left standing there, wondering just what the hell happened. He had thought…there had been…they kissed.

Then he let it go and wandered dreamily into the house.

* * *

At home, Hiro dragged both hands through his hair. Damn Suguru. He had never expected that explosion of desire. But, god, he didn't just want to throw the kid down and fuck him right away. He had to be patient about it, take it somewhat slow, so he didn't completely mess things up. He sighed, ignored the heat thrumming in his blood, and tiredly flopped down on the bed.

Staring at the ceiling, Hiro dragged one hand down his body and remembered the feeling of Suguru against him. He wouldn't drag out this "slow" thing for too long. He wouldn't be able to.

…Maybe next week, he decided, and let his hand continue to move.


	5. A Good Idea at the Time

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** Bad things would happen if I owned _Gravitation_. Really.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **Almost at the halfway point! I love all of you, did you know that? Please, remember that at the last few chapters. I have a feeling many of you are not going to be happy. (And, hey, review, please. It makes my life. And makes me write faster. Yes, that's possible.) And, um, hey, **WARNING**: there's a reason why this is an M rated fic. **THERE BE SEX, PEOPLE.**

**Chapter 5: **A Good Idea at the Time

"…_the demon's in the design."_

It was Monday morning; the weekend had been two days of constant questioning. The most obvious was how the hell was he supposed to act Monday morning? And here was Monday morning, and he was walking right into NG studios as if one Nakano Hiroshi did not give him the best kiss of his life Friday night after a spectacular night of dancing.

Suguru ducked into the studio room and then ducked right back out when a bullet whizzed past his head. "What the hell?" he shouted, plastered to the wall, heart already thumping.

K's maniacal laughter floated out. "Ah, sorry, Fujisaki. I thought you were Shuichi."

"So you were going to shoot him on sight?"

"…Yes!" More maniacal cackling.

Suguru sighed at his misfortune of having a completely insane manager and took a deep breath in. Once done, he deftly moved into the room, going to the synthesizer and pulling his notes out of his backpack. He ran through an older song quickly in order to warm-up and then pulled out the newer song he and Hiro had been finished recently.

When Hiro came in twenty minutes later towing a rather love struck Shuichi, K was quite ecstatic, shooting at Shuichi several times. However, when Suguru glanced up, his fingers twitched and the music fractured. Suguru did not blush like a school girl nor did he start giggling or twittering like a fool. Instead he dipped his head in a nod to both Hiro and Shuichi and started playing once more.

He was a professional. There should have been no question about how to react. They were _something more_, yes, but they were also colleagues, band mates. Anything and everything they were would remain outside of the band. Work was not the place for emotions, Tohma had once told him. And although he was breaking some fundamental rule by attempting to date a colleague, he knew better than to use the actual workplace as an area to dissect emotions. That was stupid.

Shuichi was somehow corralled into his spot at the microphone and Hiro took his place with his guitar. And they started playing.

* * *

It had been a week since Friday; it had been _more_ than week from Friday. It was actually the Wednesday after the Friday following that night. Almost two weeks.

He could remember that Friday night, Suguru pulled close to him, dancing. Suguru pressed flush, hot mouth on his, slender hands curled in his hair. Suguru holding on to dear life as the motorcycle sped through the streets, strong arms wrapped tightly around him, the warm line of an erection pressed against him. Suguru standing on the doorstep of his home, breathless, pink in the face, eyes unfocused.

Just like he had thought, Suguru had remained professional between that night and this Wednesday. All day at work, Suguru was calm and courteous, showing only professional interest (although Hiro sometimes caught the askance glances and the small, curled smiles). During all of their dinners (more so during the two after that night at the club), Suguru laughed and smiled and questioned and blushed the tiniest bit…

Sometimes at home, he would look at that picture of him and Ayaka that was placed on his nightstand and his chest would ache, his breathing would catch, and he would have the horrible urge to run to Kyoto to beg her forgiveness. Then, during that little moment when he wished for Ayaka's love, he felt guilty for leading Suguru on like that. Then he would replace the picture (face down, just as he had left it the night they had gone to the club), look around his apartment, and notice that it didn't feel as empty as it had when Ayaka had first left. The whole rebound thing was driving Ayaka further away from him; it was working.

Hiro laughed a little at Suguru and leaned back in his chair. They had worked on recording a song all day, going over the background music again and again until Hiro could hear his stomach growling. Dinner at a nearby restaurant had been suggested.

He had told himself one more week; it had been almost two. Tonight was the night.

* * *

Suguru stumbled off the motorcycle and held out the helmet to Hiro. The world spun as he straightened, stomach twisting and turning. Hiro chuckled, a light raspy sound that made desire thrum in his blood, and took the helmet, easily strapping it to his motorbike.

Then Hiro turned to him, stepping closer. The long-fingered hands curled around his jaw and lifted his face for Hiro's kiss. The kiss was just as sweet as the few others Hiro had given him after their dinners. Suguru stood on his toes to press even closer, the long line of Hiro's body flush against his. His hands drew over the broad shoulders and curled into the long, soft hair.

Hiro pulled back for a moment, and then came back for a harder, more aggressive kiss. A soft tongue drew along his mouth, and then entered, playfully flicking against his own. There was the faint sweet taste of vanilla from their dessert and the slight underlining burn of curry from dinner.

Carefully, Hiro pushed Suguru back until he was pressed against the door of his home. When Hiro drew his hands down to cup his ass and draw them even closer together, Suguru could not stop his slight moan. Hiro pulled back to dip his head and brush his mouth over the thumping pulse point on Suguru's throat. That move yielded a deeper, longer moan.

Suguru had been in this position with more than his fair share of strangers, but none had caused that warm flush of happiness. His previous relations had only lasted a night, whereas this had lasted some weeks. He could do this.

"Come inside, Hiro," Suguru said. He fumbled behind himself, trying to push open the door. Then he remembered that the door was locked. Groaning, he turned away from Hiro's embrace and pulled out his keys, somehow managing to unlock the door. They stumbled in together, Suguru kicking the door shut behind them.

They laughed breathlessly as they made their way up the stairs, Suguru leading Hiro to his bedroom. As soon as the door to his bedroom shut, Hiro moved Suguru to the bed. Their fingers were clumsy in removing shirts; buttons were fumbled at, shoes having to be forcefully kicked off.

Their one obstruction removed, they fell to the bed, skin pressed against skin.

* * *

Suguru rolled over and smacked his alarm clock. No. It was much too early to be awake. Especially after…

He turned his head. Nakano Hiroshi was indeed sprawled out in his bed, one arm thrown over Suguru's waist. He looked peaceful, dark eyelashes barely brushing the pale cheeks. One strand of auburn hair curled over his face, moving with each and every calm, steady breath. Suguru repressed a giggle and lightly brushed it away. Hiro twitched at that and shifted, drawing Suguru closer to him.

"Go back to sleep," Hiro murmured and then buried his face in Suguru's bare shoulder. A kiss brushed over the curve of his shoulder. Despite his urge to get out of bed and start the day, Suguru felt a shiver of heat curl through him. He could feel Hiro's smile pressed against his skin.

Hiro rolled, pulling Suguru on top of him. Hair mussed, eyes at half-mast, skin still flushed and warm with sleep, Hiro looked like a dream come true. Lazily, Hiro thrust up and smiled at Suguru's muttered curse.

He moved his hand from bed to skin and got a muffled moan in response. "Sleep's no fun," he said and downright grinned at the blush that was crawling up Suguru's neck. Slowly working his hand, Hiro pulled Suguru into another kiss.

Sometime later, Suguru could only think that he should have been up quite a while ago. He poked Hiro in the side and said, "It's time to get up."

Hiro merely pulled Suguru a little closer.

"Either we get up or K will come and get us." Suguru looked over Hiro. "And you won't have time to change clothes."

After a moment Hiro grumbled something, kissed a rather surprised Suguru, and then rolled out of bed. He swayed for a moment, apparently half-asleep; then he started searching around for his clothes.

Suguru watched, grinning contentedly. When Hiro was dressed, he leaned over the bed to kiss Suguru once more. "See you at work," he said and then strolled out of the room as if he had not just spent the whole night—and morning— there.

When Suguru did finally move from the bed to the bathroom, he glanced into the mirror and then did a double-take. There was the red print of teeth on his shoulder and a glaringly obvious love bite on his neck, one that wouldn't easily be hidden by a shirt. He sighed and moved into the shower.

Despite the slight giddiness for sleeping with Hiro, there was also a bit of dread turning his stomach into knots. He hadn't wanted a relationship based mostly on sex, like his other "relations". He wanted one based on emotions.

Scrubbing his hair, Suguru tried to calm his nerves. He hadn't made a wrong turn in whatever this thing between him and Hiro was. He had set out to win…and sometimes it meant using less savory methods. Sex would keep Hiro coming back…hopefully.

Instead of settling his nerves, the thought only caused his stomach to twist even more.

* * *

Hiro tried to convince Shuichi to stay in the room until K and Sakano showed up, but Shuichi, for some unfathomable reason, had gotten a hold of some coffee that morning and was positively bouncing off the walls. A little tired, Hiro finally let Shuichi go, knowing that K would just hunt him down later.

As Shuichi ran out of the room, Hiro absently wondered where he could get his hands on some of the coffee Shuichi had. After the previous night with Suguru and the early morning, Hiro was tired. Relaxed and satisfied, yes, but also very tired.

And that satisfaction was more than sexual. He had looked at that picture of him and Ayaka and did not feel what had become the customary ache. He also had been able to place that picture away in one of the nightstand drawers without feeling any sort of regret or guilt.

Someone walked into the room. Expecting Suguru, Hiro looked up. Instead, it was both K and Sakano, flipping through some folders and talking to each other quite calmly. Upon glancing around and not seeing the singer, K asked where Shuichi was and, once answered, left in order to get him back so they could start the day.

Sakano was just bemoaning the loss of both lead singer and manager of the band when Suguru walked in. Suguru was calm, collected, even when he glanced over to Hiro and gave a small smile.

Suguru walked over to the synthesizer and started getting his notes together. K came back from his gathering with one singer in tow. Sakano and K sat at the table and made notes about the songs while they practiced.

Usually, Shuichi was the one that would keep losing focus and spacing out. Today, the person that kept losing focus was Hiro. He really wanted to blame the lack of sleep on his inattention. However, some small part of him understood that his attention kept getting diverted by the dark love bite on Suguru's neck.

…And that same small part wanted to place more possessive marks all over Suguru.


	6. A Million Ways

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** You would be able to tell if I owned _Gravitation_. Furreal like. It would not be pretty.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **This is where my outline kinda goes fuzzy. So if anybody sees major OOC moments or blatant plot holes, please point them out. (Although if that happened before, I'd hope someone would tell me they existed.) But yay for reviews! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews! (I am super happy when people leave nice reviews.)

**Chapter 6: **A Million Ways

"_Baby, it's as good as it gets."_

Hiro slumped in his chair and placed his head on the table. Oh, he hated life right now. And Shuichi. And alcohol. And any combination of those. What had made him decide that going out last night would be a good idea? Originally, he had planned just going out to dinner with Suguru and ending up at one of their places for the night. Instead, Shuichi had literally dragged him out of the studio and had taken him drinking. Shuichi had spouted off some reason early in the night for why they were going out, but that reason had been mashed somewhere within all of the crazy, rambling babble Shuichi was prone to. (There had also been some alcohol in both of them already, so a lot of that babble had been incoherent.)

He heard the muted sound of feet against floor and then the squeak of the door to the conference room. "Hiroshi?" Suguru asked, his voice quiet.

Still so polite to him, even after what they had done. (And only once so far, a horrible wrong he would soon have to rectify.) He had seen that face flushed with pleasure, that mouth wonderfully bruised and kiss swollen, those eyes dark and liquid with lust. He had heard that voice gone low with desire; that voice had moaned and whimpered and positively begged Hiro. He had seen that lithe body squirm and shudder and arch, all underneath his touch. And yet, Suguru was still so calm, so collected, so professional: part of the reason he had finally decided on using Suguru as rebound.

He moved just the tiniest bit so he wasn't face down on the table and looked over to Suguru. He tried to focus on the concerned brown eyes, really, he did, but his eyes slid down to that pale neck and the yellowing bruise there. Heat, hot and thick, curled his stomach into a pleasing, delicious twist. "Hm?" he murmured apathetically.

Suguru stepped a little further into the room, one dark eyebrow quirking upwards; the corners of his mouth, however, tipped down in a slight frown and belied the cool disinterest painted on his face. "Are you alright?"

The taste of Suguru's skin would be far better than that of any of the alcohol he had last night; it had been soft under his lips, smooth under the flat of his tongue. There had been just the slightest tang of salt on his skin, the taste pleasant in his mouth. He definitely should have gone to Suguru's instead of going drinking with Shuichi. His head wouldn't be throbbing like it was at the moment and the pain in his body would be the satisfying but exhausted, bone-deep ache of a good, fun night.

"Hiroshi?" There was a distinct impatient undertone in Suguru's voice now.

Head still on the table, Hiro blinked dazedly at Suguru. "What?" he asked blankly.

The frown was no longer merely an implication at the corners of his mouth, but a full-blown, unhappy expression; Hiro desperately wanted to get up and kiss it away. Suguru pulled the manila folders he held closer to himself and repeated, "Are you alright?"

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Hiro slowly sat up and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah. I'm just a little…," he trailed off and waved his hand wobbly in the air.

Suguru rolled his eyes, cocking a hip against the doorframe. "Hung over?" he filled in, a snarky, sarcastic laugh somehow underlining the two words.

Hiro sighed and gave it up. "Yeah. Just a little, though. Shuichi dragged me out last night." Unfortunately. He would have rather been in Suguru's bed, doing a whole slew of naughty things that would make Suguru scream his name. Oh, well. There was always time for that later.

Suguru snorted and pushed off the doorframe. "That wasn't a good decision, seeing as we have a meeting today." Before this whole rebound thing, the sentence would have been unfeeling and just this side of harsh. Today, there was the slightest scolding tone, although it was mainly dominated by soft concern. Suguru shifted uneasily, almost as if he had also noticed that.

Hiro sunk back onto the table, determined to doze while the others weren't here yet and sanity still prevailed. "Mm. I'm fine," he lied. There was pause filled with silence and then the muffled sound of Suguru walking out and away from the conference room.

An unfathomable amount of time later, the footsteps were back. Hiro didn't bother looking up, hoping that the darkness behind his eyes would somehow magic away his pain. Someone stood close to him for a moment, a quiet _snick_ of something being placed on the table breaking the silence, and those footsteps moved away from him. There were small, light noises as stuff was moved around—the squeaks of a rolling chair being moved, the creak of weight on the floor, the shuffle of papers in folders—that Hiro resolutely ignored.

When relative silence dominated, Hiro finally looked up. Suguru was across the conference table, focused on scribbling notes on the papers in front of him. And next to Hiro was a paper cup of coffee, the cup holder detailing a name of a shop from down the street of the studio. Hiro brought it close and took a hesitant sip. Hot and creamy, it took the edge off his headache and firmly centered his mind on the present. The coffee he made at home in no way had that magical ability.

He looked over. The pen scribbling those notes was still, dark eyes watching him almost shyly from behind a curtain of bangs. "Thanks," he said and raised the cup to him in gratitude.

There was the slightest hint of a smile at the edges of Suguru's mouth and warmth in those eyes. "Not a problem," he murmured.

And then Shuichi entered the room, still somehow energetically bouncing after their night of drinking, K and Sakano following him at a more sedate pace. The day started, chaotic as it always was in NG Studios.

* * *

Suguru took another small scoop of ice cream and savored the sweet green tea flavor. He licked the spoon cleaned, the metal icy against his tongue, and pulled it from his mouth with a POP.

Across from him Hiro watched with a raised eyebrow. "Like that ice cream much?" he asked.

Suguru gave him a wide, lazy smile. "It's delicious," he defended. To back up his claim, he took another bite. Licking his lips free of the dessert, he added, "Mother has people to buy the groceries and ice cream is rarely on the list. If it is, it's always something healthy and fat-free." He scrunched his nose. "Ice cream shouldn't be fat-free. Or sugar-free." He paused and shook his head. "Or healthy at all."

Hiro had a confused look on his face. "You have _people _to buy food?" There was a note of uncertain disbelief in his voice.

Suguru ignored the tone. "Well, Mother is always traveling to other music studios to write up contracts, and Father is always traveling to other corporations. They don't want me to do the grocery shopping, so they've hired people to do it." Incredulity had taken over the confusion on Hiro's face. Suguru raised one shoulder in awkward shrug, already knowing that his family was…unusual.

Hiro took another sip of his drink, his eyes sliding away from Suguru and focusing on the other patrons of the restaurant. After a moment the dark eyes came back to him. "So…have your parents always been gone?" There was something like pity in his voice.

Suguru's hand tightened around the spoon. He did not need to be pitied. "Yes," he said lightly, "but I think it's for the better." He got some satisfaction in the way Hiro's sad expression vanished. "Between hired guardians and Tohma, my upbringing was perfectly fine. With my parents it would have been—," he stopped.

There was no way to properly explain his father's frosty frown and his mother's indifferent smile. There was no way he could put into words the stony silences and clipped conversations that dominated the house when they were home. He averted his gaze from Hiro, still at a loss for words.

There was a huff of light laughter. "Don't get along with them?" Hiro still looked a little concern, but concern was always preferable to pity.

Suguru poked at his ice cream. "You could say that."

Hiro smiled, the expression obviously forced. "Yeah, but Tohma?"

"Unlike my parents, I can have a full conversation with him," Suguru replied. "And he's taught me everything about music."

Hiro leaned forward interestedly, eyebrows slanting together as he questioned. "But Tohma's so…cold and calculating. What's it like growing up with that?"

Suguru shoved another bite of ice cream in his mouth in order to stall. While he could easily write off his parents with a, "We don't get along," growing up with Tohma really was unexplainable. Finished with his ice cream, he said, "He's really not as bad as you think."

Then Hiro's hand, placed on the table, caught his eye. Carefully nonchalant, he set his own hand on the table next to Hiro's. The wood was smooth and cool against his fingertips.

Apparently not noticing, Hiro chuckled. "No, he's as bad as I think. You're just biased 'cause he's family." No more pity or concern in his expression or tone, he was teasing again, voice light.

Suguru grinned. "You're not intimidated by him and Shindou-san somehow got Yuki-san to feel. Of course you two piss him off." Butterflies shivering in his stomach, he kept his gaze on Hiro and inched his hand forward. He was only centimeters away when Hiro stood abruptly, lifting his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Ready to go?" Hiro asked.

Suguru stared at the spot where Hiro's hand was only two seconds before and then shook himself out of his daze. Slowly, he stood and nodded. "Sure."

Outside the restaurant, the night air was crisp and cool, easily clearing Suguru's hazy thoughts of heat and warm skin. They maneuvered around people, walking silently to Hiro's motorbike. Once or twice, Hiro's fingers accidentally brushed against the back of Suguru's hand, lighting up the nerves there with fire, but Suguru made no move to grasp the long-fingered hand in his own.

When they got there, they stood by the bike for a moment, still and quiet. Then Hiro asked, "Want a ride back to your place?" His fingers trailed over Suguru hand, the move pointedly deliberate. Those trembling butterflies occupying Suguru's stomach turned to heavy, burning lava, scorching him.

He didn't just want sex from Hiro. He really didn't. Yet he took in the way Hiro's eyes trailed over him, warm and liquid, sending that lava in his stomach to other places. He stood on his toes and pressed the lightest of kisses to that lovely mouth. The mouth parted the slightest bit, a brush of breath on his lips. A hand settled on the small of his back, not pulling him close, but just placed there comfortably, fingers spidering slowly upwards.

Suguru pulled back, eyes still shut. Then he opened his eyes and smiled. "Sure," he agreed.

Hiro grinned at him, causing those molten butterflies to float about deliriously, and tugged him onto the motorbike.


	7. Hello, My Treacherous Friends

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** If _Gravitation_ were mine, the story would not be about Shuichi at all. So, yeah, obviously not mine.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **Hello, there halfway point. But, gah, don't you hate it when you have to write characters you haven't written in a long time? Yeah. Shuichi is that character for me. Once again, any OOC moments: please to be pointing out to me. Plus, OMFG kiss scenes: so awkward to write. And super thanks to those who review! (Although I've noticed that there are more people on the story alert than those who actually review...hmm.)

**Chapter 7: **Hello, My Treacherous Friends

"_Perhaps we should sit them down and explain how not to be saved."_

They were in the middle of a meeting, all of them talking about the new album, when Shuichi went off on a tangent about Yuki. This, however, was never unusual with their lead singer. Sakano just sighed and futilely tried to get Shuichi back on track; however, Shuichi was off in Yuki-Land and there was no clear way on how to draw him back to reality. K attempted this by drawing his gun and aiming, the silver metal gleaming in the light of the room, but Shuichi just sparkled inanely and ran off like a lunatic. K said something in English, grabbed Sakano by the collar, and then ran after Shuichi.

Hiro looked over to Suguru and nearly grinned at the scowl formed on the lush mouth. The room was empty, everyone gone save them…and nobody would miss them if they left for a little bit. Hiro did grin this time. He had an idea itching at the base of his brain, sunk low and deep after years of being just a simple, tiny fantasy.

He stood and walked over to Suguru, leaning against the edge of table by Suguru's chair. "Hey," he said. That idea was rolling around now, heat spreading lazily through his body.

Suguru's scowl disappeared, a small, wan smile taking its place. "Hello."

Just a few days since their dinner and their second night together. There was no reason to be entertaining this thought, this idea, really. He wasn't that insatiable. And yet…Suguru was sitting there all prim and proper, and all he wanted to do was make Suguru completely lose his composure. "C'mere," he said and grabbed Suguru's lax hand.

Suguru looked confused; when Hiro tugged him out of the conference room and down the hall, his expression bordered on indignant. "Hiro," he said, pulling on Hiro's grip. "That was a meeting we were having. We can't just leave."

Hiro grinned over his shoulder and wondered what Suguru's expression would be when they finished. "But we just did. We'll be fine." When Suguru continued to frown at him, Hiro added, "Live a little."

Suguru's icy expression melted a little and he continued to go with Hiro's motions. Then Hiro gave a triumphant cry, face lighting up. He stopped at the small closet door and opened it, peering in and giving it a once over. It was small and filled with shelves lined with bottles and rags. There was a single bucket in the corner, but it was pushed underneath one low shelf, out of the way. Perfect.

Hiro pulled Suguru into the closest and shut the door behind them, throwing them into complete darkness.

Suguru ripped his hand away and hissed, "What are you doing?"

Chuckling softly, desire thrilling through his veins, Hiro pulled Suguru close and gave him a soft kiss. Suguru pulled back roughly, breaths coming loud in the dark.

Hiro stepped close to Suguru, felt the tension radiating off of him. "Trust me," he whispered. Silence, darkness, and then Suguru was pressing against him, mouth on his, warm and soft in all the right places.

Hiro pulled him even closer, until he could feel each hitching breath, each faint moan vibrating between their bodies. Suguru's mouth was just as he remembered: slick and warm and soft, deliciously pliant under Hiro's. He licked at the delicate corner of mouth, felt the smooth edge of teeth, the rough texture of tongue against his.

Thin hands curled in his hair, fingers brushing at his nape, sending flickers of electricity sliding along his nerves. His hands fit so well against the edges of Suguru's hips, but there was a patch of skin teasing him, a slice between shirt and slacks. His fingers traced along the soft skin until his palm was pressed flat along the smooth skin of Suguru's lower back, fingers dancing in the spaces between vertebrae. His other hand went up to the slender neck and felt the racing pulse beneath his thumb. Gently, he cupped the angled jaw in his hand and pulled it wider, making the kiss even dirtier as he licked inside Suguru's mouth.

He pulled back, free hand going down to the back pocket of Suguru's pants, and hitched him even closer. As Suguru made a faintly helpless whine at the friction, Hiro kissed that lovely throat and felt the buzz of Suguru's noise against his mouth. A scrape of teeth against the pounding pulse had Suguru letting out a sobbing breath and arching up into Hiro's body.

And then the sound of a thousand stampeding rhinos cut through the haze. Hiro only had enough time to frown against the soft skin of Suguru's throat before the door wrenched open, light spilling in; outside the door, Shuichi froze.

Hiro and Suguru jerked away from each other, but the damage was done. Gaping like a fish, eyes wide, Shuichi pointed a shaking finger at them. The sound of K's maniacal laughter erupted close to the closest along with, "Shuichi-kun, you can't hide from me!" And then K was there, grabbing Shuichi's collar with a triumphant grin. That grin turned into something lecherous when he spotted who exactly was in the closest, one eyebrow arching. Hiro wanted to kill something.

"K-san!" A faint wail from Sakano, further down the hall.

K grinned at them and ordered, "Come now, boys, back to the meeting." And off they went, despite Hiro and Suguru's flush and Shuichi's speechlessness.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Shuichi grabbed onto Hiro and made a dash for the door. Hiro only had enough time to see Suguru's shocked expression and to grab his stuff before he was completely dragged out of the room and then out of the building.

Outside the building, Shuichi flailed at him. "What the hell? Hiro?"

Hiro looked away, sighed, and kept quiet.

Then Shuichi grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him. "You and Fujisaki?"

Hiro pulled back from the tight grip. "What's so wrong with that?"

Shuichi made a face and flailed some more. "Hiro, Fujisaki is our band mate. It's not like he's Ayaka...or Yuki." There was a moment where Hiro thought he might just scrape by with saying nothing, but Shuichi shook himself out of Yuki-land. Then he continued. "You don't just start…_canoodling _with band mates, Hiro!"

Hiro watched as Shuichi worked himself into a frenzy and tried not to laugh. Shuichi was taking this much worse than he thought…but then again, Shuichi didn't know everything.

Hiro caught onto a flailing hand and stopped Shuichi from going into a mad whirl. "Shuichi, it's just sex."

Shuichi gaped at him. "URGH, Hiro, I didn't want to know that!" He pulled his hands from Hiro and flapped uselessly, expression distressed.

Laughing now, Hiro repeated the statement over and over, until Shuichi was smacking him and trying to get away.

Finally, Shuichi stopped his flailing and shouting. He gave Hiro a slow once over, as if searching for signs that Hiro had been replaced by a pod person. "'Just sex'?" he asked carefully.

Hiro nodded. "Yes." He stopped and looked at his friend. "What else would it be?"

Shuichi's eyes went big and shiny. Hiro could almost see the imaginary sparkly hearts and the hazy pink aura around his friend. "Something where you love the person and would go to the ends of the earth from them!" He struck a dramatic pose.

Hiro rolled his eyes at Shuichi's antics. "It's not love, Shuichi. Just sex."

Shuichi pouted at him, imaginary hearts popping into nothing. "What about Ayaka? You loved her, right?"

At the name, Hiro waited for aching pain, for guilt, for shame, for anything. Instead there was nothing but recognition of the name and the relationship they had. Frowning at his own reaction, Hiro distractedly answered, "I did, but not anymore."

"And Fujisaki?"

Hiro snapped out of his thoughts. "What about him?"

Shuichi gave a great, heaving sigh as if burdened by Hiro's stupidity. "How do you feel about him?"

Smiling a little, Hiro said, "We're friends. That's it."

"And he feels that way too?"

Hiro paused. He had never asked anything about feelings, but Suguru had never seemed overly emotional around him and there had been no sort of declarations—not that he could actually imagine Suguru declaring something like that. "Yeah. It's just sex. We're just friends."

Shuichi eyed him, frowning.

Hiro laughed and started walking down the street, Shuichi following spastically. "It's fine, Shuichi," he called over his shoulder, eyes focused on the sky. "It'll all be fine."

* * *

Suguru walked into the house and let his backpack slip to the floor. What had convinced him to follow Hiro into that closest? A shiver of heat curled in him, reminding him exactly why he had done that. He was such an idiot.

Letting go of his thoughts, he walked into the kitchen…and stopped.

Sitting at the table, Tohma smiled at him and poured some tea. "Hello, Suguru."

Suguru walked over to the table and joined his cousin. Carefully, hopefully neutral, he asked, "What are you doing here, Tohma?"

Tohma sipped calmly at his tea. "Can't a relative visit you while your parents are out?" His eyes cut over, sharp and calculating.

Suguru simply watched him, knowing that Tohma would reveal his purpose. There was always the slim possibility that it was just a visit, but after the whole closest fiasco…Suguru tried to keep the blush from his face and keep his face blank.

After a moment's silence, Tohma easily said, "Actually, K-san told me some interesting news today."

Damn, he knew. Still, Suguru played out his part, trying to act innocent. "What news are you talking about?"

Tohma's eyes narrowed. Then he smiled. "You know what news I'm talking about, cousin mine. You and Nakano-san." He didn't elaborate farther than that.

The tea cup was set on the table with a rattle. "We're…dating," he said, testing the word out. That wasn't actually true he knew, but soon, hopefully…

Tohma watched him. "Dating?" A pause. "Are you sure that's best? He is your colleague, after all."

Shutting his eyes to stop his glare, Suguru said, "Yes, he is. But he's also my boyfriend now." He took a deep breath in and looked evenly at Tohma.

Tohma shifted in his seat, sipped his tea. "Whatever happened to his girlfriend?"

Instead of asking why Tohma even knew that ( he already knew that the answer was that Tohma really did know everything about anybody in his studio), Suguru answered, "They broke up. Then we started going to dinners and then…" He trailed off and gave an easy shrug, not knowing where exactly to go with that but trying to pretend it was obvious where it led.

He didn't believe for a second that Tohma would actually accept the vague answer, but Tohma just looked at him for another moment and nodded. "Alright, Suguru." Then he frowned. "But you do know if the relationship doesn't end well…"

His stomach turned at the thought, at the simple possibility. "It'll all be fine," he said.

Tohma's eyes were searching his face and he was getting that slight edge to his frown that meant he knew somebody was lying to him. Suguru looked down at his tea. There were so many variables with this thing he had started with Hiro. His fingers tightened around his tea cup. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to go through with this and eventually, Hiro would want him just as much as Suguru wanted Hiro.

Tohma gave a slight sigh. "Alright, Suguru," he repeated.

They moved onto other topics, but Suguru's mind kept repeating the conversation.

It'll all be fine, it'll all be fine…


	8. 1000 Miles per Hour

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** This is not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, these last few chapters (OMG only 5 left, actually…and then another 13 for the sequel) are giving me issues. Thanks for the reviews! (And also: does anyone think my chapters are too "thinky" and not enough action?) (And, yeah, here I headed a little closer to VULGAR, but it's worth it, I think. Y/N?)

**Chapter 8: **1000 Miles per Hour

"_Another long quiet night."_

Hiro rolled over again, focusing on the ceiling. It was unhelpfully blank, tauntingly empty, providing him with absolutely no answers. Sighing, he rolled over once more, on his side and facing his night stand. After one or another of the dinners with Suguru, he had moved that picture of him and Ayaka to one of his drawers; however, after his conversation with Shuichi, he had taken it back out.

Originally, he had moved it because it hadn't hurt to look at it anymore, proof that this thing with Suguru was working like he planned. Despite that thought about a photograph, the mere thought of Ayaka should have been able to elicit more of a reaction than just acknowledgement.

Shuichi had asked him if he had loved Ayaka. He had, even when they had broken up. He had, but he had decided not to wait. He had, and he'd come up with a solution to make it not so anymore. Hiro reached out and titled the picture, moonlight spearing radiantly across the glass. Had…had his solution worked so much already? It had, after all, only been weeks since he and Ayaka had broken up.

He traced his finger over Ayaka's pretty smile. She was beautiful, he had always known that. But now…now there was no warm bubble of happiness that accompanied the thought. Just like his acknowledgement of their past relationship, the thought of her beauty lacked any emotion whatsoever.

Setting the picture down, he rolled over once more, burying his face in his cool pillow. He thought.

Ayaka would be perfect with some Kyoto boy. They would go out, hands entwined romantically with each other. They would go out and have fun, laughing and smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. She would bypass study groups to meet with him, and he would give up possibilities of overtime for her. They would kiss sweetly in public, him shy, her blushing. Their sugar sweet romance would almost disgust their friends in its cuteness. It would be the syrupy fluffiness that made up the girly romantic movies he had taken Ayaka to on dates.

Hiro frowned at nothing. Those thoughts, it should have been enough to cause at least a hint of jealousy. Hiro wasn't a jealous person by nature, but those thoughts of the woman he loved…it should have at least done _something _to him, caused a reaction of some kind.

He thought some more, thoughts heading along the path of vulgarity and obscenity.

Ayaka, entwined with some random guy. Eyes heavy and half-lidded, her lovely mouth bruised with kisses given by another person. Skin pale and slicked with sweat, long, dark hair sticking to her skin. Slender hands clenching in twisted sheets. Full breasts bouncing as she rode some other guy's dick, moaning wantonly for someone who wasn't him.

Hiro downright scowled now. Other than the heat curling low in his belly at the imaginings, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Was he already over her? It couldn't have been that easy, could it?

And yet the thought of her brought no reaction. Any sort of pain or guilt or, obviously, love would have been a simple tip-off that he wasn't done with his feelings for his ex. But with the lack of emotions, he could only conclude that he was in fact done and over her. The rebound scheme with Suguru had worked.

Well…now what?

Hiro shifted uneasily in his bed, that heat in his stomach only increasing with the thought of Suguru.

Was he just supposed to stop seeing Suguru? That would be awkward, going from…whatever they were back to colleagues. Really, he could just stop sleeping with Suguru, continue this whole unexpected friendship thing with him. Suguru would continue to be professional about whatever relationship they had, that much he could be certain about, but would friendship even be a possibility if he suddenly stopped the physical intimacy aspect?

In spite of the lusty heat, his stomach twisted itself into an anxious knot. His breath was suddenly caught in his throat. He…he didn't want to stop being friends with Suguru. He liked the easygoing dinners they had. He liked the flowing conversations between them. He liked how they could smile and laugh and tease each other. There was no way he was going to let go of that now.

And even the thought of removing the sex was a horrible prospect. Suguru, simply put, was good in bed. There was something about the way Suguru completely lost his composure, seeing him toss his head back and bare his throat and moan, something about the way a dark flush worked its way up his pale skin, highlighting the curve of his cheeks, something about the way he simply looked at Hiro, eyes heavy and liquid with pleasure…

Hiro looked down. An erection was tenting his boxers. His head flopped back onto the pillow, eyes focused almost desperately on the ceiling again. Just the thought of Suguru did this to him, whereas the thought of his ex did next to nothing, emotionally and physically.

Yeah, there was no way he was stopping this thing with Suguru yet. However, if things changed in some way…

Hiro let the thought fade and reached down.

* * *

Suguru shifted his cup of coffee to another hand and walked around yet another person. He would be so grateful to just get into the studio and go to his synthesizer, play the day away…although being in NG Studio would bring him closer to Tohma…

Suguru sipped the magical rejuvenating liquid some people called "coffee" and he sometimes referred to as "ambrosia" and resisted the urge to rub his aching head. After their unenlightening conversation, Tohma had taken to popping in at random times for various, most likely bullshit, reasons. He always had that sharp turn to his mouth, more a frown than a smile really, that alerted Suguru why Tohma was really stopping by.

Tohma was worried. The probability of that worry being for something other than Suguru's relationship with Hiro? Extremely low. However, as long as he didn't call Suguru's parents and mentioned anything to them about relationships, everything would be fine.

Suguru walked around a small girl staring at the windows of a bakery and nearly sighed. His parents already knew he was gay; once he determined that that was the truth about himself, he had simply sat down and said it, completely ignoring their blank stares. But an actual relationship coming to light…

He could already see his mother at the kitchen table, delicately sipping her tea. She would make some comment about how damaging a relationship of that sort was in the music business nowadays and how the legality of it, especially with a colleague, was horribly questionable. His father would finish reading the paper and only then would he turn that disappointed glower to Suguru. He'd make some comment about a proper son doing his duty and finding a woman, like his respected nephew Seguchi.

If only he had Shindou-san's parents, he reflected darkly, and tossed his now empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can. NG Studio was right ahead and there he would be able to push all those thoughts away and simply focus on the music. Today, it would be easy to get swept away in melodies and key signatures and chords and…

Oh.

Idly leaning against the front of the building, Hiro smiled and waved at him. Suguru walked over to him and tried to ignore his twisting stomach.

"Morning," Hiro said, smile widening.

Suguru tried for his own smile and wondered how it compared. "Good morning. Slept well?" he asked politely and wished that he could have a sleep free of uneasiness. Damn Tohma for being a nosy bastard.

Something about Hiro's smile went funny and skewed, but then Suguru blinked and it was gone. Actually, it was possible that he had completely imagined it. Hiro muttered a, "Yeah," and then just looked at Suguru for a moment.

Then he leaned in and suddenly kissed Suguru, openmouthed and wet in all the right ways. A pleasant tingle shivered down his spine and he responded almost lazily, soaking in the warmth of Hiro's body against his. Hiro pulled back and leaned his forehead against Suguru's. From this close, Suguru could see every fleck of dark brown in the iris, every spike of soft eyelash, every quirk of talented mouth.

Hiro licked his lips slowly and quietly asked, "Can I come by your place tonight?"

Heat tugged lowly in his stomach. There was no mistaking the true question masquerading there. Though he had to wonder if something more was settling there, some sort of emotion that Suguru could rely on, could hope that would turn this relationship into something permanent… No. He'd think about that later, when there wasn't a question to be considering at the moment.

"Later tonight," he agreed and could only hope that Tohma didn't decide another surprise visit was in order.

* * *

When Hiro came by, clothes tucked in a backpack hitched over his shoulder, Suguru had seemed twitchy and uneasy, as if something was completely wrong with the situation. Being the best friend of Shindou Shuichi, Hiro had the patience and ability to wait out those twitches; however, when the twitching didn't stop, Hiro gave in and simply asked what was wrong. After some stalling, Suguru finally gave it up that Tohma had been checking in on him lately, under orders from his parents.

By the tone of his voice, Hiro could tell that something else was wrong. However, he didn't question it. He and Suguru had actual conversations now, so he figured that if Suguru wanted to tell him, he would.

That night, they fucked slow and dirty on Suguru's bed. The sheets were absolutely trashed by the time they were done, but they just kicked them off the bed and ignored them. Suguru was exhausted—by both their physical activities and whatever uneasy thought he was carrying around—so he quickly fell asleep, head pillowed on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro, however, was not so lucky. His mind was hooked on a singular thought. At the beginning of this whole "rebound thing," he had deemed Suguru attractive enough for the scheme. Sometime after that, Suguru had simply become desirable. But now…now Suguru was beautiful.

It wasn't that Suguru was damn near plastered to him, naked, limbs entwined with his own. It also wasn't that Suguru and he had just had some really good sex. There was just…something…about the curve of his mouth, gentled in sleep. There was something about the flicker of dark lashes, sooty against his pale cheeks. There was something about the way he was curled almost unashamedly around Hiro's body.

He brushed a few still sweaty bangs from Suguru's forehead and reveled in the way Suguru burrowed even further into the curve of his shoulder and neck. It was a ridiculous thought he knew, but there was something in the way that Suguru seemed to fit so perfectly against him, as if they somehow belonged in each other's space.

Hiro brushed a thumb gently against the soft cheek and smiled at the furrow of thin brows and the unhappy, incoherent murmur against his skin. Warm and happy in a way that had nothing to do with sex, Hiro pressed a soft kiss to Suguru's forehead and closed his eyes.


	9. Cinnamon Lips

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** BACK. BACK YOU SHARKS. I DON'T OWN THIS. Satisfied now, you damn lawyers?

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **OH NOES. STUFF. Be kind. Review please. Major thanks to the few that do!

**Chapter 9: **C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips

"_I've never felt this way before."_

Hiro rolled over and tried to ignore the frantic ringing noise next to him. Groaning, he wrapped his arms tighter around the warm body next to him—Suguru, it was Suguru he was sleeping next to—and buried his nose into the soft hair. Suguru pressed against him, a slew of sleepy, half-formed curses coming from him. "Make it stop," Hiro muttered.

Suguru rolled away from him, one arm coming away from Hiro and flailing. The motions stilled and the ringing noise came to an abrupt halt. Suguru rolled back over, his mouth a warm spot against Hiro's neck. "We have to get up," he said lowly.

That was not an acceptable solution. Instead he drew his hands up Suguru's back, taking in the warm, smooth skin. Suguru arched into the touch. Hiro dropped a light kiss to the curved shoulder and murmured against it, "Let's just skip today."

Suguru let out a muzzy laugh. "No way," he retorted languidly. "K will hunt us down and kill us." He pushed against Hiro. "Kill us dead," he emphasized.

Opening his eyes, Hiro took in the hazy light streaming in from the window. Suguru was a solid, comforting weight in his arms, the absent sheets and tangled blankets showcasing the pale skin and easy sprawl. Then he looked over at the clock. He squinted at the numbers and then flopped back onto the bed. "It's too early to be up," he said, despite being quite awake by now. "Let's just…go back to sleep."

Another lazy chuckle from Suguru. "Nuh uh."

"Then let's skip work. Just one day." He spidered his fingers along one of Suguru's side, taking pleasure in the squirm that resulted. "We'll go out and do something. Take a break."

Suguru finally blinked open his eyes and raised his eyebrows. It was almost surprising that he could manage such an arch, superior look so soon after waking. "What part of 'K hunting us down and killing us' is not understandable?"

Hiro's fingers continued their exploring, mapping out each dip and angle with light, easy strokes. "Hmm," he murmured. "The part about it just being me and you for a day, relaxing."

That arch look disappeared as Suguru stared at him, surprised. The soft mouth curved into a gentle smile as Suguru conceded, "We'll take today off. One day…won't hurt."

Hiro laughed quietly and brushed a kiss over that smile. "Sleep for another hour and then we'll have breakfast. Then…" he shrugged, the barest lift of his shoulder. "We'll find something to do."

Suguru curled around him, head pillowed in the juncture of shoulder and neck. "Okay," he consented. And they dozed.

* * *

Hiro skimmed a hand over the smooth skin of Suguru's side, marveling at the soft feel. Then, shaking his head, he shook Suguru awake. With a muffled curse, Suguru rolled away from him, burying his head in the pillows. Holding back his laughter, Hiro shook the narrow shoulders again and said, "C'mon, get up. You wanted breakfast, right?"

There was another muffled noise and then Suguru nodded his head.

Hiro nearly sighed (in annoyance? frustration? contentedness?) and asked, "Do you have food in the kitchen?" Another nod, almost hidden by the engulfing pillows. "I'll make breakfast then and you can go shower." Suguru moaned something (hopefully a "yes" to this plan) and Hiro pushed off the bed.

When Suguru came downstairs twenty minutes later, Hiro, clad only in boxers, was just finishing cooking something on the stove. Hiro grinned at him and slid food onto an empty plate, placing it on the table. "Here," he said, getting his own food and plate. "Eat."

It was a simple meal of eggs and rice, wonderfully filling and delicious at this time of morning. Hiro finished before Suguru, moving to the dish-filled sink to leave his plate. He looked at the stacks of dirty dishes and asked, "You want me to clean this?"

Suguru glanced over it. Then he shook his head. "I can get it later. You go clean up." Hiro gave him a kiss that tasted disgustingly of eggs and morning breath, but Suguru's grin was almost goofy when he pulled back. Hiro had the insane urge for another kiss, placated the urge with a brush of lips over the pale cheek, and then went upstairs to shower.

* * *

Suguru pushed his noodles around and glanced over to Hiro. Today was…strange. Yes, that was the word. _Strange_. There had been the long, lazy morning in bed (which, shockingly enough, did not end in sex), the late breakfast that Hiro had easily whipped together in the kitchen. Afterwards, there had been the easy drive on Hiro's motorbike, the long walk through the downtown area, the time spent at the arcade. (Which, of course, eventually ended in them running from the place as a girl had spotted them and had called them on their pop star status which led to a stampede of fans. Hiro's hand had been warm and strong around his as they had run.) And now…now was a late lunch/almost dinner in a restaurant in town.

He almost did not know what to make of it. Maybe…maybe this whole thing was working. Maybe Hiro was feeling something for him. Maybe… his stomach dissolved in a flurry of nervous butterflies. This whole thing was depending on a "maybe".

Hiro looked over to him and smiled. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah," Suguru reassured. "Today's been fun."

Hiro's smile brightened. "That was the point of the whole thing." Which was almost _almost _strange; however, Suguru brushed the thought away and focused on the giddy feeling filling his chest.

When they were finished, Hiro stood and asked, "Time to go back?"

"Sure," Suguru agreed, although he was reluctant to let the pleasant warmth of today end. The ride back was heady, Hiro a strong, broad figure against his front. Hiro let him off at his house and, in a move reminiscent of that night at the dance club, simply gave him languid, searching kiss that sent those butterflies from his stomach to his chest in a warm burst.

Then Hiro was gone, off into the night on his bike. Suguru was loath to question the reason why Hiro did not ask to come in. Did that mean Hiro was settling into some sort of feelings, as he hoped? Or did that mean that Hiro was slowly losing interest?

Banishing the questions to the back of his mind, Suguru walked up to the door of his house, surprised that the door was not riddled with bullet holes. Maybe K had searched here and had simply given up…or maybe he was waiting in the house, ready to kill him for missing out on work. No doubt Tohma would approve of the move.

Warily, Suguru unlocked the door and entered the silent house. There was no distinctive clicking of hammer of a gun being cocked. There were no bullets flying at him. There wasn't even the sound of maniacal laughter. Just…silence. He shut the door behind him and stepped further into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible despite the telltale creaking of floor under his weight.

Then: light spilling across the hallway and breaking the darkness. That, along with the quiet murmurs of muted conversation, came from the living room. K? No, too quiet. Maybe Tohma again…

He stepped into the living room, holding his chin up just in case it was Tohma. Then he stilled, body freezing as his gaze landed on the two occupants of the room.

Fujisaki Chihiro sat at the chair by the window, a tea set on the low table by her elbow. She raised an eyebrow at him, dark eyes as cool and distant as the stars framed by the window. "Good evening, Suguru."

Fujisaki Akito sat on the couch, a newspaper spread in front of him. At his wife's words, the paper went down, revealing a stern expression. "Suguru. Aren't you going to welcome your parents home?" There was nothing kind about the set of his face.

Suguru tried to breathe around the sudden lump in his throat, those once pleasantly warm butterflies in his body a horrible leaden weight now. "Welcome home," he said quietly.

* * *

Hiro kicked the door shut behind him, humming lightly. Today had been fun, wonderful, magnificent. Suguru was really great to hang around with—even without the sex. Shaking his head, he toed off his shoes and set down his bag. Why hadn't he ever tried to hang out with Suguru earlier? They had been in colleagues for two years.

As he walked further into the apartment, he caught the faint sound of the telephone ringing. Maybe it was Yuuji. He had been talking about another acting role he had auditioned for. He grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?"

Quiet. Then, softly, "Hello, Hiro."

Hiro's world tilted and then regained its proper balance. "Hey, Ayaka." His stomach freefell and then did a funny, twisty flip. Had that "maybe" day finally come? Had she given up on whatever Kyoto boy she had found? Regaining his senses, he stiltedly asked, "How are you?"

A breathy sigh, as if she were relieved about something. "I'm…doing okay. Actually, I was calling about you."

Here, Hiro winced. He was over her, wasn't he?

She continued. "I know this might be forward of me, but…I wanted to call and see if you were doing all right. What with the…breakup and all." That _had_ been quite a while ago, hadn't it? He counted backwards and got lost sometime between one night and another with Suguru.

Hiro settled against the wall, hand grasping the phone tightly. "I'm fine, actually." Was he? Yes, he was. There was Suguru after all. It wasn't anything close to what he had with Ayaka, but…still, it was enough. "I've actually been seeing someone."

Silence. Then she asked, "What's her name?" Then, hurriedly, "Not that you have to tell me, Hiro. It's really none of my business."

No pain, no ache, no guilt, no shame, just like when he looked at her picture. He truly was over her. He leaned more firmly against the wall, his tension lessening some. "His name is Suguru."

This time, the silence was most definitely shocked. "Oh. You mean…your band mate?"

Hiro almost wanted to laugh. Of course Ayaka wouldn't get caught up in the gender issue, just the colleague issue. "Yeah. We kinda have thing going on."

"A 'thing'?" she asked.

Surprisingly at ease, Hiro said, "Yeah. It's not like we're in love or anything, but we…have fun together."

She giggled at that. "I'm glad that you're all right, Hiro." Her tone turned somber. "I know the breakup was mutual, but I really did not want to hurt you."

"I know," he answered. Curiosity made itself known, touching along the corner of his thoughts. "What about you? You said you're okay, but what does that mean exactly?"

This new silence was different, but it was something he was familiar with. He could almost see her small smile and pink blush. "Ah…I met someone."

"Just someone?" he teased, smiling at her resulting laugh.

"His name is Kojiro. He works at the library I go to for study groups. We started talking and things just went from there."

"That's good, Ayaka."

"The same with you, Hiro. I…I have to get going. I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

"Keep in touch, Ayaka," he told her. Then he said goodbye and hung up.

It was an almost strange conversation, but he felt pleased with it. As he went into his bedroom and lay down, he was ridiculously happy with the day.


	10. The Fix Is In

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** It isn't mine. And by it, I mean _Gravitation_.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **Oh, god, this chapter gave me so many issues. There was a major block that I had to force myself through…just for you guys. And hey. Don't just review here. Go and review my new, other Hiro/Suguru story. DO IT. And, oh, hey, three chapters left. And over 1,000 hits. THANKS.

**Chapter 10: **The Fix Is In

"_We'll forge a little life dear (oh dear)…"_

Whistling lightly, Hiro walked into recording room they were going to be using today. The day he and Suguru had skipped work was still creating a warm bubble of happiness, buoying him up. It was almost ridiculous how he couldn't stop smiling. Humming beneath his breath now, he pulled out his music, revising anything he could without Shuichi or Suguru there.

Soon, Shuichi was there, creating as much chaos as he possibly could, and then K was there, giving a rather manic grin to Hiro when he spotted him and shooting at Shuichi when he could, and then there was Sakano, wailing and trying to make amends. Hiro was on the verge of laughing, despite the few bullets aimed at him.

He was almost positive that Suguru would walk in, that familiar slight smirk on his mouth, his eyes light and happy. But then Suguru walked in and the warm bubble that was buoying him up popped. With his shadowed eyes and the dark smudges under them, Suguru looked tired, as if he spent the whole night tossing and turning. With the addition of his pallor and listless expression, he looked almost sickly.

As K and Sakano were too busy trying to wrangle Shuichi into the recording booth, none of them seemed to really pay attention to Suguru's listlessness. A few bullets sunk into the doorway, a further testament to how crazy Shuichi and the others were being this morning.

Sighing, Hiro cautiously made his way over to where Suguru was setting up his folders so he could scratch out notes while Shuichi was singing. "Hey," he said quietly, settling down next to Suguru.

Glancing over at him, Suguru gave him a wan smile. "Good morning, Hiro." Tap, tap, as he straightened his music sheets on the tabletop.

Hiro reached out and placed his hand lightly on Suguru's back, an attempt at comfort. "Are you okay?" His voice was little more than a whisper. "You don't look good."

Suguru let out a slow, long sigh, shoulders slumping. Eyes fluttering close, he leaned into Hiro's hand. In their own little bubble of reality, there was silence and Suguru let all of his exhaustion show.

Then Shuichi wailed and a bullet whizzed past, the idea of their own personal world fading as noise seeped back over to them.

Suguru's eyes snapped open, expression shuttering close. He straightened but, surprisingly, did not pull away from Hiro's hand. "I...," the rest of his words faded, mouth parted slightly as he looked at Hiro. Then his mouth pursed, and he said, "It's nothing." His glance slid away from Hiro.

Hiro frowned at the blatant lie, but he let go it for the moment.

In the recording booth, Shuichi stepped close to the microphone and started singing. Their words disappeared in light of the music, work eclipsing their conversation.

* * *

All day, that tired, pale look stayed on Suguru's face. Hiro just wanted to do something, _anything_, to get that expression to go away and for Suguru to be smiling again. Even as he wrote out explanatory notes on how this or that part of the song could be made better, he was thinking. While flowers or chocolates had usually made Ayaka smile for him, he figured that Suguru would be kindly baffled by them. So, instead, he planned for another dinner, in a restaurant he knew that Suguru liked. Hopefully, that would place at least a spark of happiness in those dark eyes.

He waited until the end of the day, when he walked up to Suguru outside of NG studios. He nudged the narrow shoulder with his own and said, "Hey. You want to go get something to eat?" Like most of their workdays, it was already reaching dusk, the day having been long.

Suguru was tiredly focused on the ground. "I…I can't tonight." There was a sigh lingering in those quiet words.

Hiro gently tipped Suguru's face up to his. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" When Suguru worried his bottom lip with his teeth instead of answering, Hiro added, "I mean, you don't have to tell me here. And we don't have to go out. I can come by your place and you can tell me why you're so…off today."

Instead of the words comforting Suguru like they were meant to, they only seemed to distress him further. Suguru actually stepped out of Hiro's space and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Look, I…have something to do right now. But…I could always come by your apartment later?"

Hiro thought nothing of scribbling down an address on a piece of notebook paper with one of Suguru's pens. It was only after Suguru had walked off (_without a kiss_) that he realized that this would be the first time Suguru would be at his place.

* * *

Hiro tried to distract himself when he got back to his apartment, but his guitar felt too heavy in his hands and the music kept sliding every which way in his mind. He almost wanted to just give it up, lay down and stare at the ceiling until Suguru showed up. He was about to do just that when there came a hesitant knock on the door.

Smiling slightly, Hiro went and opened it, letting Suguru in without question. Suguru looked even more exhausted than earlier, eyes and expression dark. They sat on the couch, Suguru easily leaning into Hiro's embrace.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Hiro asked, curving one hand around Suguru's hip.

"My parents are home," Suguru muttered.

Hiro could remember that dinner when Suguru had told him that he didn't get along with his parents. "Are you fighting with them?" It seemed an obvious explanation, considering what Suguru had provided.

Suguru laughed without humor and tried to burrow into Hiro's shoulder. "If only." His mouth was warm against Hiro's neck, a slight tickle as he spoke. "It's that we don't fight. They're just so…" his words faded into nothing, obviously at a loss.

Hiro moved back and cupped the soft cheek with his free hand, thumb idly smoothing over the pale skin. "Do you need to stay here for the night?" The words were out before his mouth had consulted with his brain; his stomach twisted, nerves suddenly alive.

Suguru jerked back, eyes wide. Then his expression softened. "If…if that's okay with you," he whispered, the words almost hesitant.

Ignoring the jumping of his stomach, Hiro leaned forward and kissed Suguru, relishing the press of mouth on mouth. Suguru made a soft noise in the back of his throat that had Hiro tugging Suguru so close that Suguru was on his lap. Suguru settled firmly against him, hands coming up to clench on Hiro's shoulders. One of Hiro's hands tangled in Suguru's hair, the other pressed against Suguru's back. They rocked against each other, heat rising. There was only the wet smack of their mouths separating and coming back together, the creak of the couch as their weight shifted.

And then, suddenly, there was a loud banging knock on Hiro's door. Hiro murmured a negative against Suguru's mouth, drew Suguru a little closer with the hand in the enticing small of his back. Another loud bang, that had Hiro reluctantly pulling away with muttered curse.

He shot a glare at the door. Then: "HIROSHI. It's Yuuji! Open the damn door!"

Hiro groaned and dropped his head on Suguru's narrow shoulder, now cursing creatively under his breath. Then he scooted from underneath Suguru and stalked to the door. He pulled it open, glaring at his brother. "Think you're loud enough?" he asked dryly.

Yuuji leaned against the door frame, the flush of a dull buzz on his cheeks. "Nope," he said cheerily. Then he lunged at Hiro and pulled him into a backbreaking hug. "Guess what happened to your big brother today?"

Hiro batted at his idiot of a sibling, forced his way out of the hug, and asked, "What? It had to be something good for you to actually come bother me." Yuuji laughed loudly; in response, Hiro sighed and said, "Get in here before my neighbors decide to kill you."

After Yuuji stepped in, Hiro shut the door and turned. Yuuji and Suguru were staring rather blankly at each other; it didn't help that Yuuji clearly had a few drinks in him and Suguru looked rather…debauched. Grinning like a fool, Yuuji said, "Hey, Hiro, who's your friend?"

Ah, hell. "Yuuji, this is Fujisaki Suguru. Suguru, this is my brother."

Suguru inclined his head politely. "It's nice to meet you, Nakano-san."

Yuuji raised his eyebrows, his grin wolfish now. "You too, Fujisaki-san."

Suguru stood, brushing down his clothes. "As much as a pleasure it's been, I should probably be going now actually." There was something like hesitation, something like anxiety, settling on his face. It didn't belong there.

Hiro frowned. "Didn't you say you were going to stay here tonight?" Completely ignoring his brother, Hiro stepped closer to Suguru. Those dark eyes were still tired, his face still pale. "My room's right over there if you want to go lie down." He pointed and watched as Suguru followed the direction with a glance.

Suguru glanced up, almost shyly. "You sure?" he asked again, quietly.

"Yeah."

Suguru bowed to Yuuji and then padded off to Hiro's room. After the quiet _click_ of a shut door, Yuuji turned to him. "Hey, what happened to that Ayaka girl you were dating?"

Hiro flopped back onto the couch, Yuuji joining him a moment later. "We broke up. It just wasn't working out."

Yuuji's eyes were on Hiro's shut door. "So what about him? "

Hiro's gut knotted. "What about him?"

Yuuji huffed and slung an arm around his sibling. "I only met Ayaka when you were serious about her."

"You were the one that barged in here," Hiro reminded him.

Yuuji flapped one hand in dismissal of the excuse. "You're letting him stay here?"

Hiro shrugged the arm off his shoulder irritably. "He's having some issues right now and needed a place to stay."

Eyes narrowed, Yuuji looked over. "Yeah, but looking like that…," he trailed off.

Curiosity sat up in attention. "Like what?"

Yuuji gave him a funny look. "You're not usually this stupid—"

"HEY."

"But, c'mon, he looked like he was just laid. And you're obviously head over heels for him—"

"I don't even know what you're talking about anymore," Hiro cut in, nearly throwing his hands up in frustration.

Sighing, Yuuji smacked his younger brother against the head. "You were looking at him like you did that Ayaka girl. And you said you were in love with her."

"I was in love with her," Hiro defended, rubbing the wounded spot on his head. "But I don't feel like that about Suguru." The actual notion was ridiculous. Him and Suguru? In love?

Inexplicably, Yuuji actually looked hurt at the words. "You don't have to lie to me about it, Hiro. I'm okay with you being in love with a guy."

"I'm not in love with him!" Hiro explained, almost frantically.

An askance glance at him. "It's hard to believe that when you were just looking at him like that."

Not this again. "Like what?"

Yuuji flailed his hands around. Sometimes, his brother and his best friend were too much alike. "Like he was the center of your world."

Hiro frowned and said, "You're just making stuff up now," but there was something about that sentence—about this whole conversation—that was sinking into Hiro's mind. But he wasn't in love with Suguru!

Yuuji opened his mouth, probably ready to continue arguing, but Hiro quickly said, "What was your good news?"

Successively diverted, Yuuji grinned and exclaimed, "I finally got a part! I didn't completely tank an audition!"

Happy for his brother, Hiro settled into the conversation, pulling all the information he could from Yuuji about the part.

Later, after Yuuji had left, Hiro entered his dark bedroom, leaning against the door. Suguru was curled up on his bed, looking for all the world like he belonged right there among the tangled sheets and fluffy pillows. The conversation with Yuuji turned in his head, but Hiro pushed the thoughts away, instead settling on the bed and concentrating of the feel of Suguru against him. Suguru was warm against him, but for some reason, Hiro only felt cold and hollow.


	11. There's a Fire

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be writing _fan_fiction if I owned it?

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **Thank you, the few, that actually review this story. Those few reviews are the ones that keep me going, despite writer's block. And HEY. Two chapters left, GASP. (And then the sequel.) And **BEWARE** of Hiro's stupidity. There's a reason drama is part of the genre.

**Chapter 11: **There's a Fire

"_Stop getting me off track. I mean it, there's a problem here."_

Suguru settled into the kitchen and frowned when a meek servant placed a bowl of miso in front of him along with a teacup. Quietly, the servant padded away. Across the table, his mother brought her teacup to her mouth, sipping delicately. Next to her, surprisingly, was his father, newspaper spread wide in front of him, a half-full bowl of miso next to it.

The servant came into view again. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face in a twisted bun, her face thin and pointed…was she Mitarashi-san? Or was she Arawaka-san? Placing a dish of honey in front of him for his tea—the way he truly liked his morning tea, since he wasn't allowed coffee in his parents' presence— she smiled prettily at him, eyes squinting close and dimples popping up. Ah. That was Mitarashi-san. Arawaka-san was the girl who always smiled wide, bright teeth showing, eyes lively and vivacious in a way Mitarashi-san simply wasn't.

He smiled back at her, dripping the thick honey into his teacup. Ducking her head, she hurried away. It was weird, almost uncomfortable, having servants back in the house. His parents always insisted on them, but he always dismissed them for leave when his parents went away on trips. He didn't mind having the house to himself. Of course, there were the few workers that were always there—the shoppers and the gardeners being just a small amount of people constantly at hand.

He poured the tea himself, remaining expressionless in face of his mother's disapproving frown. Instead of saying anything, she merely sniffed and swirled her tea in her fine cup. Raising her thinly plucked eyebrows, she said, "Suguru, how much do you like working for Tohma?"

Suguru paused in his stirring. Strange for her to take any sort of interest in his life. "I enjoy being a part of Bad Luck. Shindou-san's ideas for songs challenge my skills as a keyboardist."

Behind his paper his father let out a disbelieving harrumph.

Inhale. Exhale. He tightened his grip around his teacup and asked, "Why do you ask?" It was all sorts of belligerent, but he simply couldn't help himself. There was the flash of his father's eyes over the grey print of the paper and the twitch of his mother's mouth as she gave a small frown.

Her frown disappeared, expression going blank. "I was simply talking to the President of XMR Company. He told me he would gladly accept you into the business if you wished."

The burn of tea along the lining of his throat centered his thoughts, fading the blur of righteous anger. "I am perfectly fine at NG," he said quietly.

The paper rustled as his father roughly set it down. "Boy, do you realize that you're still working for family?" He snorted and rustled his paper again, the noise loud in Suguru's sudden silence. "You have earned nothing for yourself. My respected nephew has _given_ you your place." And there was that disappointed glower Suguru was so familiar with. Guilt curled his stomach, shame sizzled along his nerves.

Suguru set down his teacup and folded his hands tightly together in his lap. "But record sales tells us—"

"Tells us nothing," his father boomed. Another rustle as the paper was brought up to hide his face. "You should take the spot. Earn something for yourself for once."

His mother tipped her head down in a nod. "Our nephew has even agreed to quietly transfer your contract to XMR Company. It would all be very respectable." Her eyes slid over to him, sharp and calculating, Seguchi family eyes.

Suguru pushed the uneaten miso away from him, Mitarashi-san bustling quietly over to take it away from the table. Even the tea now looked murky and unappetizing to him. "Excuse me," he muttered quietly. "I must be leaving for work now." His father now silent, his mother still staring unsettlingly at him, Suguru left the kitchen.

It was still early, but his backpack was already by the front door. The wall of the hallway was cool against his cheek as he leaned against it. His mouth watered in anticipation and acidic bile was abruptly climbing his throat; however, he was able to swallow it back with ease from long practice.

No, he thought, he loved NG studios. Joining XMR Company—leaving for America—was simply out of the question. He placed a hand over his mouth and curled an arm over his stomach, bent at the waist. No, he told himself. No, no, NO. He swallowed again, jerkily, sweat beading on his forehead.

Moving slowly, he shouldered his backpack and toed on his shoes. It would be better to be…anywhere else than here, his supposed home. And being at NG right now…the thought of Hiro untwisted his stomach, made his whole body relax.

Walking out of the house, he sighed, soaking in the early morning air. Hiro…would listen and understand and be concerned. Then he shifted his bag, remembering the day before. Something had happened between his meeting with his brother and the next morning because Hiro had been distanced, barely saying anything to him. He had been just the same as always with Shuichi, K, and Sakano, but with him…

Maybe things would be better today, he thought, grip tightening on the straps of his bag. After all, things had been going well before. Things had been going just fine.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Suguru concentrated on the simple feeling of the sun on his skin and continued to walk.

* * *

Hiro threw another glance at Suguru and then cut his eyes back to Shuichi. He (_ignored those tired eyes, ignored that small frown, ignored that ill pallor, ignored those tense shoulders_) jotted another note down about the placement of lyrics in regards to the melody. Shuichi made a face and said, "Jeez, Hiro relax for a minute."

"In threat of K's gun?"

Shuichi laughed maniacally and sprawled in his place. "Yes." He threw a sly glance around the room. "Anyway, he disappeared with Sakano a few minutes ago anyway. Didn't you see that?" Suddenly, he sparkled, eyes going wide. "Or were you paying too much attention to Suguru-kun?"

Hiro nearly flinched. "Why do you say that?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you were staring at him." He pointed a triumphant finger in Hiro's face. "You said it was just sex, but something's changed." There was a sing-song quality to his voice on the last word.

Hiro eyed his crazy friend. "Have you been talking to Yuuji?"

"No." Innocent and curious as to the purpose of the question. "Why?"

"No reason." He resisted the urge to glance over at Suguru again, instead opting to say, "It's still just sex, Shuichi. Really."

Shuichi crossed his arms. "Then why have you been hanging out so much with him?"

Frowning, Hiro asked, "Why do you know how much time I've been spending with him?"

Shuichi's eyes went watery as he flopped over onto Hiro. "Because you haven't been hanging out with me and you did the same exact thing with Ayaka when you were dating her!"

"Then why don't we get dinner tonight after work?"

Quickly, Shuichi sat up, grinning like the maniac he was. "Sure." A victorious thumbs-up. "We'll go out and eat and—"

Nodding absently along with Shuichi's words, Hiro tightened his grip around his pen and refused to glance over to Suguru.

He was not in love. No, he was not.

* * *

Hiro packed up his stuff and resolutely did not look up when Suguru walked up to him.

"Hey," Suguru said quietly and Hiro did not want to kiss that tired frown away, whisper those dark eyes away. Suguru waited a moment, shifted his weight, and asked, "You busy tonight?"

Hiro did look up at this and took in the darkness under Suguru's eyes and the sickly paleness. He felt the bubble of irritation at the Fujisaki parents and pressed it down. "Yeah, actually. I'm getting dinner with Shuichi." He tried out a laugh, stopping when it did nothing to lighten Suguru's expression. "He says we haven't been hanging out enough lately."

Suguru shifted again, this time almost nervously. "Oh."

Hiro did not want to pull Suguru close, did not want to embrace him, did not want to brush away any and all worries he had. Because he was not in love. He was attracted, yes, and there was the possibility of friendship, but it was not love.

He stood and stepped closer to Suguru. "I do have some time now, though," he said because, really, this whole thing was about sex, nothing more. He grinned and ignored his twisting stomach.

Leaving his stuff where it was at, he carefully grabbed Suguru's wrist and tugged him out of the room and to the nearest restroom. Making sure it was empty save the two of them, Hiro locked the door and cornered Suguru.

Suguru met his kiss with fervor, curling his hands around Hiro's neck and arching up into Hiro's body. Hiro slid his hands under Suguru's ass and hefted him higher. Suguru groaned into the kiss, leaning his head back against the wall to try and breathe.

Suguru slid his hands from Hiro's neck to the broad shoulders, pressing his fingers roughly into the muscles of Hiro's back. "Hiro, th-that...," Hiro ground his body upwards and any other of Suguru's words were lost in the faintly helpless noise that then came from him.

Then there was nothing but heat and friction and noise until bliss blanked any coherent thoughts for the both of them.

After they peeled themselves from the wall and cleaned themselves up, Hiro stretched. Flushed with color, Suguru still looked a vision and Hiro almost wanted to press him against the wall just once more. Yet, there was still the smudges under his dark eyes and there was still that frown turning down the wonderful mouth.

Hiro half wanted to press a kiss to that mouth, but he reined in that urge.

"I…," he started but then he stopped because all he wanted to do was ask about the Fujisaki parents and if they were the cause for the worries bending Suguru's shoulders. He wanted to simply ask about all of Suguru's troubles and take away all the tension from Suguru's body. He stopped himself because, yes, they were friends, but he was NOT IN LOVE. Instead he forced out, "We need to go back to the room. I need to get my stuff and meet with Shuichi."

Suguru bent his head. "Of course," he said quietly.

Their walk back to the recording room was silent. Electricity traveled along Hiro's nerves, but he pressed any and all anxiety away. There was no reason to be nervous, really. They got to the room and split away from each other without a word.

As he gathered his stuff, Shuichi bounced over, all cheery words and bright eyes. His grin would have been infectious if he couldn't see Suguru in the corner of his eye. It did not matter if Suguru were worried about something.

Shuichi suddenly stopped. "Fujisaki's not coming with?"

"What?" Hiro looked over at his friend. "No, why would he? It's just us tonight. That was the plan."

Shuichi let out a huff. "Well, you're just so in love with him—"

"I'm not in love with him," Hiro cut in. Yuuji and Shuichi? This was getting out of hand.

In fact, this whole thing was ridiculous. He had done this because he had wanted to get over Ayaka…and he was. So, now what?

Shuichi made a face at him. "Sure," he said disbelievingly. Then he brightened, brushing the whole conversation away. "Let's go eat."

Hiro did not look over to Suguru. He did not see the tired eyes or the slight frown and the exhausted bend to the narrow shoulders. He did not see any of that and he felt nothing about it. Because he was not in love.


	12. Shortly Before The End

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** Hahaha…no. Do not own.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **OMG one chapter left. Don't hate me? And, oh, stupid stupid Hiro.

**Chapter 12: **Shortly Before the End

"_How long did we think this all could last?"_

Suguru clenched his hands tighter around his chopsticks. Instead of coming home, he should have just gone out to eat dinner at a restaurant or something. Eating alone would have been infinitely better than having dinner with his mother, father, and Tohma.

His mother was mainly silent, adding only the occasional comment to his father's diatribes about truly earning a place and not relying off of respected family members and having such a shameful son. Tohma was silent on those points but spoke calmly about other topics. That meant Tohma did not support the decision to move Suguru to XMR Company, nor did he censure it.

Suguru nearly ran away from the table and his untouched food when his father dismissed him. The bitter tea at dinner (honey had not been on the table and Suguru knew better than to ask) had done nothing to settle his nerves, but he figured a cup of chamomile or green tea would help him. The kitchen, in all its bustle, with all the workers, was a relief from the coldly silent dinner table.

The workers all smiled at him and let him pass calmly, all having been in the Fujisaki household for years and knowing the young man. A few workers moved to let him take a place at the stovetop with a pot of water and tea leaves. Quietly, he settled at the area.

One worker cocked her hip against the counter and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here, Fujisaki-san?"

It was Keiko-san. She was nothing like the shy Mitarashi-san or the energetic Arawaka-san or the eternally calm chef Tomoe-san or the constantly temperamental gardener Megumi-san.

Suguru curled his hands around the edge of the counter. "Making tea," he muttered, trying to avoid her bright eyes. As one of the shoppers, Keiko-san had been around the Fujisaki household for many years and she had very rarely taken leave. Maternal and fiercely protective, she had taken to checking up on him.

She eyed him contemplatively. "Uh huh." Her voice was flat. Then, "So, what's Tomoe-san going to think of you not eating her dinner?"

Suguru leaned into the steam rising from the pot, soaking in the warmth. "I…just couldn't eat tonight."

She frowned at him. She avoided the obvious "because of your parents," opting instead to say, "Getting used to all that eating out with Nakano-san?" Her smile was sly, nearing a smirk.

Instead of saying anything (he should have known better; she was Keiko-san and she somehow saw everything), he concentrated on pouring the water into the teapot.

A moment of staring and she quietly, perceptively, asked, "Where is he anyway?"

Roughly setting the teapot down, Suguru flinched.

"Oh," she said understandingly, the single sound drawn-out.

He had all these words about how everything had been going well, just fine, perfect even, and there were even more words about how everything had suddenly started falling apart, but all those words were hiding behind his teeth and beneath his tongue and no amount of coaxing could drag them out.

Abruptly, the kitchen hushed. Keiko-san straightened, dipped her head in bow, and murmured, "Good evening, Seguchi-san."

Damn. Tohma's eyes cut over to her, lingered for a second, and then came back to rest on Suguru. "Suguru, I need to have a talk with you," he said and the ice in his eyes melted a little.

Without another word to Keiko-san, Suguru followed his cousin out into the silent hallway.

Tohma turned to him. "Suguru…is something wrong?" and there was the softer side, the familial side to Tohma Seguchi that few saw.

"I…," he started and then all those words stuck in his throat. Those dark eyes were sharp glass, cutting into his soul and seeing all his thoughts with ease. "I'm fine," he prevaricated, just like he had in that first conversation with him about Hiro all those days ago.

Tohma frowned at him. "Do not lie," he admonished quietly. "I know your parents have been pressuring you—"

"It's not them," Suguru interrupted. Yes, it was, but he had been dealing with his parents for years, but the combination of that and everything with Hiro— No. He was trying his damnedest and things would somehow, someway, work out.

That frown shifted into a scowl. "It's Nakano-san, isn't it?" and there was something ominous in his tone.

"No," he lied. "It's nothing. Just…work."

It was a weak lie, horrendously flimsy, but Tohma did not call him out on it. Tohma just shook his head and said, "If you need to talk about anything, you know you can come to me." The words may have been kind, but there were other words hiding in the sharpness of Tohma's eyes: I tried to warn you.

After Tohma left Suguru only felt tired and stretched thin. Keiko-san, her head poked around the doorway of the kitchen, watched him curiously. "Your tea is done," she said quietly.

Suguru pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to somehow force away the ache therein. "Dump it," he ordered shortly and went upstairs to try and sleep.

* * *

Hiro rolled over in his (_too big, too empty, too cold_) bed and folded his arms behind his head. Strange that dinner with Shuichi had felt so…off. Strange that his mind had kept wandering away from the cheery conversation. Just…very, very strange.

It wasn't because Suguru hadn't been there, no. It had been because he needed to think on what to do about this whole…thing. He didn't love Ayaka anymore, which had been the point of trying out the thing with Suguru. And while he was very much attracted to Suguru and liked him well enough (as friends, he insisted), he did not love Suguru. (No. No, he did not, despite whatever Yuuji and/or Shuichi liked to imply.)

He chewed on his lower lip, thinking. This whole "love" thing about Suguru was getting ridiculous. He had reached his point with Ayaka. And attraction would definitely fade once Suguru was no longer…an option. And, well, friendship…yes, friendship would do just fine.

Hiro rolled over again and buried his face in his pillow. The answer was simple. He would break it off with Suguru. Suguru would understand once he explained everything; after all, Suguru was professional and always always composed.

His stomach turned uncomfortably. Suguru was having issues with his parents…and having Hiro as just a friend would help just as much as having Hiro as a fuck-buddy.

Yeah, he decided, tomorrow. He would break it—whatever _it_ actually was— off tomorrow.

Hiro could not fall asleep that night, eventually watching the sunrise through his window.

* * *

Hiro waited until the end of the day. Suguru looked a little better than he had the day before, but…

But nothing.

He walked outside with Suguru and stood with him in the shadows of the NG Studio building. Suguru looked curiously up at him and took a step closer. He was smiling coyly, but there was something about that quirk to his smile.

Hiro shook it off. With having gotten no sleep the night before, he was probably just imagining things. Yeah.

"What's up?" Suguru asked softly. There was something besides mere curiosity in his voice.

"Ah," Hiro started eloquently. "I actually wanted to clear something up. See Yuuji and Shuichi think…" and then he stopped because that was saying just a bit too much.

Suguru tilted his head in question, but Hiro smiled apologetically and continued. "Actually, I wanted to say something." He gestured between them, Suguru's dark eyes following his hand. "This…whatever it is between us is just sex."

Suguru's smile froze. "What?" His voice, however, was calm, placid.

Nerves suddenly jumping like live wires, Hiro rushed on to explain. "See, I just started this as rebound…after Ayaka. And you were attractive, so I…"

"Used me?" Suguru asked softly. There was something about his expression, something about voice, that reminded Hiro horribly, unerringly of Tohma.

"Ah, no. See I kinda guessed that you…went out," he hedged uncomfortably.

"You mean slept around, right?" and now Suguru's voice was low and edged with sharp glass.

Hell, he was completely screwing this up. "No, not at all. Just…you would accept a…physical relationship."

"And?" There was something like anticipation in the dark shadows of Suguru's eyes.

And this, this was truth, genuine and real and burning in his gut like banked embers: "I don't want to use you like that anymore. I realized we could be friends."

"Friends," Suguru echoed hollowly. In the glow of the streetlights, Suguru was a contrast in shadows and lights. Instead of appearing a beauty like this, he appeared washed-out and much too thin. "So you got over Ayaka and decided to tell me all this?"

"No," Hiro said quickly. Suguru was still calm and professional, but Hiro could feel any friendship he had gained slipping through his fingers like rough grains of sand. "It's just Shuichi and Yuuji," and then he bit down on his tongue. Too much, he told himself.

"Shuichi and Yuuji?" Suguru prompted. "This is the second time you've brought them up. What about them?"

Hiro attempted a laugh. "They've got this…idea…that I'm in love with you. Yuuji's getting ready to introduce you to our parents and Shuichi's talking about the wedding already," he joked, but it fell flat in the charged silence.

"It's…I'm not in love with you. I…decided I needed to stop this." Hiro paused, started again. "I…still want us to be friends," he tried hesitantly.

Suguru's eyes were dark and frighteningly still. "Of course," he said quietly. "Why wouldn't we?" The blankness on his face set a steel band across Hiro's chest, breaths suddenly coming short, and guilt was suddenly spiraling coldly through him.

"I…I'm sorry, Suguru," he murmured.

Suguru smiled at him, though there was something very very wrong with it. Hiro just couldn't place what was exactly wrong…

"It's alright Hiro. You…," and then his voice cut out. With a slight shake of his head, he continued, "It's okay. Really."

Suguru bent his head. "I…I need to go. I'm actually having dinner with my parents tonight." And he gave that same strange smile to Hiro. Strange…and completely faked, Hiro thought with a start. With a sinking stomach, Hiro realized that something was very very wrong. Either Suguru was leaving something out or Hiro was completely missing something here, but something was completely off.

And without another word, Suguru turned and started walking up the street. Watching his back Hiro felt a sudden bolt of panic. Suguru shouldn't be walking away; he should be…and the thought trailed away into nothing. What? He had broken off whatever they had, it was logical to think Suguru would simply walk away.

He pressed the inexplicable panic away. No, he was being stupid. He watched Suguru's shadowed figure until it melted into the darkness.

* * *

Suguru shut his bedroom door behind him and sunk to the floor. He had always brushed such things as heartbreak off with a sneer. It had seemed silly, people tearing at their hair, weeping, complaining of their broken hearts. And yet…

God, how he understood now. It felt like his ribcage had turned to ash and everything had caved in. He wanted to curl in on himself and sob like a child. He pressed a hand over his thumping heart and kept inhaling, exhaling, inhaling…

And to think he would have to face Hiro tomorrow and act as friends. The thought made him laugh bitterly, the sound echoing in his room. He wouldn't be able to do it. Whatever sort of mask he had would simply crack in two at the sight of Hiro.

He breathed in deeply and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to push back the stinging burn of tears. No, damn it, he would not cry. He—would—not! Another breath and thought felt a little clearer.

He would have to wait and see. Wait and see how far his mask could bend. And if it broke in that first day…

He brought his knees up and pressed his forehead to them.


	13. Bye Bye Baby

**Title:** Bye Bye Baby

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish.

**Summary: **Hiro had an emotional rollercoaster of a relationship with Ayaka. Suguru had a long line of one-night stands behind him. What happens when they switch tactics…and focus on each other?

**Author's Notes: **Last chapter! Don't hate me?

**Chapter 13: **Bye Bye Baby

"_It's not just that I'm selfish and scared. It's not just that I'm so unprepared."_

Suguru paused outside of NG Studios and stared quietly at the tall building. On a normal day, the studio would have been a reprieve from his mother and father and their talk of XMR. Now, it was nothing of the sort. He took in a slow, deep breath, steeled himself, and walked inside. With each and every step, his nerves wound tighter and tighter.

…There was no way he could do this, he suddenly realized, hand clenching tighter around the backpack strap over his shoulder. He wasn't even in the same damn room as Hiro and he was already on edge. Where was the legendary Seguchi family composure?

He finished his walk through the building and silently slipped into the recording room. Shuichi was gesturing widely at K for some inexplicable reason, Sakano weeping on the side of them. And there was Hiro, laughing at whatever the situation was, expression light.

Suguru simply wanted to run away. Everything inside twisted together in a ridiculous mess, his breath catching in the tangles. Yes, he was right. There _was_ no way he could continue his work, here, with Hiro. Not after…

"_I'm not in love with you."_

The simple thought hurt, all those emotional knots vanishing in dark hole.

Yet, he was a professional, was he not? He would have to do it, in order to continue his music. He would _have_ to. His knuckles went white with the strength of his grip. Ducking his head, he continued into the room. As long as he did not look or interact with Hiro, he would be okay. Maybe. He sat at the table and concerned himself with pulling out all his notes.

Counterpoint to his thoughts, Hiro turned his gaze from Shuichi to Suguru. There was something like concern (_no, no there wasn't, there couldn't be anything like that_) in his dark eyes along with some other shifting emotion that Suguru couldn't quite pin. "Hey, Suguru," Hiro said, the smile on his face wan and almost nervous. "How are you?"

Suguru pushed away the insane urge to laugh. Speaking automatically, Suguru tried to keep his mind blank. Three hours later, when K actually allowed them to go get lunch (since they didn't have any work left), he had come to a decision.

* * *

Hiro snatched an onigiri from Shuichi's plate and watched as his friend flailed ineffectually at him. Although Shuichi pouted and wailed at him for stealing, it didn't quite remove the leaden weight in his stomach. It was almost ridiculous, how he was reacting like this. The only thing that had changed was his thing with Suguru and ever since last night…everything had felt off, wrong.

But it couldn't be that, could it? He didn't love Suguru, he knew that much. And yet…

No. He had done the right thing, breaking things off with Suguru. It was better this way.

Shuichi whined, "Hiro, what's wrong?" and threw his arms around Hiro's neck playfully.

Sighing, Hiro pushed his friend away. "Nothing."

Shuichi leaned away from him and eyed him up and down critically. "Something is," he sang, poking Hiro in the side with one finger.

Hiro batted at the hand. "No. I…," and then he trailed off because it still felt wrong to say it. "I broke things off with Suguru."

Shuichi paused. "You said it was just sex though, Hiro."

"Yeah, but…," and nothing was there to fill in that sentence.

Shuichi watched him expectantly. Then he frowned. "That explains why Fujisaki's acting weird."

"Weird?" So he hadn't been imaging that…

"Yeah. Acting more like Tohma than usual."

Hiro let the comment pass without saying anything and let the conversation drift into another direction. Despite this, his mind was replaying this morning, over and over again, analyzing every action, every word, every glance, in a new perspective.

When they went back to the studio to finish wrapping up the album, Suguru did not show up. K muttered something in English that Hiro didn't catch, but he surprisingly didn't go for his gun and he didn't chase their missing band member down. Instead, they continued working without him.

* * *

Suguru knocked on the door and then after a minute, he opened it and poked his head into the room. Tohma was on the phone, but he waved Suguru into the room anyway. Suguru shut the door quietly behind him and walked in, curling up in the chair in front of Tohma's desk.

Suguru kept his gaze on the wood grain of the desk, letting the soft murmur of the conversation wash over his thoughts. He kept going back to soft smiles and strong hands and dark eyes and bright smiles and even brighter laughter. It was both painful and distracting.

Tohma ended the conversation and set the phone down in the cradle with a soft click. Then he laced his fingers together in front of him and stared levelly at Suguru. "Is there something you wanted, cousin?"

Suguru shut his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again and met Tohma's gaze head-on. "I wish to transfer to XMR Company."

Tohma leaned back in his seat. "In New York?"

"Yes." Suguru could see the calculation, the measuring, in those sharp eyes, and it made him feel cornered. "Where else would it be?" he snipped.

Tohma mouth's pursed down in a frown. "What happened to you and Nakano-san?"

Suguru dug his fingers into the arms of the chair and leaned his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. "You already know what happened," he said tiredly.

From Tohma, "Yes, but are you sure you want to do something like this?"

Suguru let out a sigh. "It'll get mother and father off my back, I'll get away from Hiro…what more could I want?"

The chair creaked as Tohma shifted his weight. "What about your name as the keyboardist of Bad Luck?"

Suguru curled his fingers deeper into the chair until he felt the strain on his bones. "I could make a name for myself elsewhere," he muttered quietly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tohma's voice was hushed as he repeated his question.

Lifting his head, Suguru looked at his cousin. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Tohma sighed and leaned forward. "I'll get the paperwork ready and call the president of XMR. The earliest possible time you'll be able to go is," he shuffled through a few papers, "in a week."

"Alright," Suguru muttered. The heavy weight in his stomach lightened the tiniest bit.

Another shuffle of papers and Tohma added, "I see that you're done with this album, so Bad Luck will just have a few days off as a…break." There was something like a smile hiding in the corners of Tohma's mouth.

Sometimes, having Tohma Seguchi as a family member paid off.

"Thanks," Suguru said softly. He stood and walked out of the office feeling lighter than he had when he had entered. He would have to grab his bag out of the recording studio, which wouldn't be a problem since K had let everyone go to lunch and they would still be out. He did just that and then left NG Studio for the last time.

* * *

Surprisingly, K gave them a week off. They still had some clean-up left on a few songs, but for the most part, they were done with this album. He spent most of the week with Shuichi, distracting himself at night with phone calls to Ayaka (who was getting along just well with her new friend Kojiro) and Yuuji (who was ecstatic in his new acting part). Part of him wanted to pick up the phone and call Suguru up, see if they could hang out or something, but just the thought of doing so made his stomach twist unpleasantly and his hands clench into fists. Strange, that.

Maybe it was just the guilt. He had thought over everything and he knew that he hurt Suguru. Using somebody like that, somebody who had become a friend…

Just the thought of somebody doing that to Shuichi made his fury rise. He wasn't in love with Suguru and, thank god, Suguru wasn't in love with him, but it was still a horrible move. But Hiro pushed the thought away and continued with his break, despite the foreboding feeling that was growing.

The next week, he went back to work. Shuichi was there, causing his usual chaos. K, guns shined to a gleaming silver, was in the corner with a young man. The young man wasn't particularly imposing or particularly good-looking, but he was talking quietly with K, hands moving in emphasis of something or other.

Sakano walked into the room, a folder clenched in his hands. The room going silent at his entrance, Sakano adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat nervously. "Shindou-san, Nakano-san," he started. "We have…some news about Bad Luck."

With that look it could only be bad news. Hiro's hands clenched tighter around the neck of his guitar.

Sakano waved a hand at the young man. "This is Murakami Fugaku-san. He will be the new keyboardist of Bad Luck."

Shuichi's jaw dropped. "WHAT? What do you mean 'new keyboardist'? Where's Fujisaki?" There was an angry shine to those violet eyes.

It felt like someone punched Hiro straight in the solar plexus. He struggled for breath and everything seemed to go numb. His stomach decided it couldn't deal with the hollowness in his chest, decided it liked his feet, and stayed there uncomfortably.

Sakano shifted in his spot. This Fugaku-san looked out of place next to K. Sakano continued, "Fujisaki has transferred to XMR Company…in New York."

Shuichi's eyes went wide as breath completely left Hiro. "New York? As in AMERICA? WHY?"

Sakano went pale. "I'm sorry," he wailed. "It's just XMR offered a transfer for him and he accepted. Sacho-sama endorsed it himself!"

Shuichi sunk back in his seat. "He just…left?" Then, in righteous anger, "THAT BASTARD!" He was off on a tangent, completely ignoring how Fugaku-san's pallor increased at his angered flailings.

Sakano wiped at his brow and offered, "XMR is a wonderful company and Fujisaki-san gets out of the light of Sacho-sama."

Hiro forced out, "What do you mean by that?"

Adjusting his glasses again, Sakano continued, "Even though it hasn't been confirmed by the media, there have been rumors about Fujisaki-san's relation to Sacho-sama…and how Fujisaki-san only got into NG because of that." He coughed into his fist. "All rumors, of course, but in America he will get out of that light and…can make a name for himself there."

Still by his toes, Hiro's stomach squirmed. "Oh," he muttered emptily.

Shuichi took that in and cried, "That doesn't mean he had to leave." He leveled a glare at Sakano.

Sakano gulped. "Actually, it makes quite a bit of sense, especially if Fujisaki-san wants to prove his skill." He gestured at Fugaku-san again. "And this will be his replacement."

Shuichi marched up to the guy and started inspecting him.

Hiro sunk back into his seat, fingers idly strumming over guitar strings. Suguru…was gone. Completely out of reach, out of touch, off in America, half-way around the world.

They may have been almost friends, but it didn't matter! It wasn't as if they were in love. After all, he didn't love Suguru. The guilt rose up. Suguru may have been hurt, he told himself, but Suguru didn't love him. And he didn't love Suguru. No, he did not.

He

(Suguru at the keyboard, smiling lightly, as they played together, occasionally breaking off to make some note or another or comment about Hiro's side of the music)

did

(Suguru dancing, glitter shimmering wildly in his dark hair, on his pale skin; all shadows and flashing lights, beautiful with his free smile and his carefree laughter)

not

(Suguru gesturing calmly as he explained something or other over dinner, eyes shining as they talked good-naturedly over anything and everything)

love

(Suguru lying on his bed, curled in the sheets, looking as if he completely belonged there, on Hiro's bed, sprawled out next to Hiro, expression soft and tender)

Suguru.

(Suguru pressed against him, mouth warm and pliant beneath Hiro's; the taste of vanilla ice cream cool on Suguru's tongue; the sound in the back of his throat as Hiro pulled him closer)

He did…

Oh.

The minor chord twanged strangely in his ears.

* * *

In the Tokyo airport, Suguru sighed. The latest Bad Luck album was in his hands, completely shiny and new. All their new songs…all the songs he had worked on with Shindou-san and Hiro…Nakano-san.

At the desk the stewardess called out his flight number. His plane to New York was boarding.

He ran a glance over the cover of the CD. Shindou-san, in his usual skimpy clothes with his usual wild, bright grin. Himself, smirking just the tiniest bit at his keyboard. And Hiro—Nakano-san—smiling widely with his guitar in his hands. He drew his fingers over the smile and remembered it pressed against his skin.

The stewardess called out his flight again.

Standing, Suguru gathered his bags and started walking. When he passed a trashcan, he hesitated and then slid the sample CD into it. He boarded his plane. And he didn't look back.

* * *

FIN

Look out for the sequel: "Maybe, This Time"! Coming to a website near you.


End file.
